Words Left Unspoken
by Synchronously Anonymous
Summary: -Dramaverse- Shiraga Ryuuiji was just a troubled teen drifting from school to school. He never expected to meet up with old childhood friends, nor did he expect to encounter a homeroom teacher quite like Yamaguchi Kumiko. -Discontinued-
1. Of Reunions and Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of Gokusen, that right belongs to one Morimoto Kozueko. Though I do own Shiraga Ryuuiji and any other character not recognized in this fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Nii-chan!" A high pitched voice called from somewhere in the modest apartment. "Hurry up, or we'll definitely be late!"

The teen stood before the mirror frowned in response, eyebrows furrowing. There was no way of him knowing whether or not he was making the right choice in going back to school but, he supposed that because it was for the sake of their future he could do it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He replied easily, a smile pulling at his lips as he dashed out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**"Fujiyama-sensei will teach English and take charge of class 3-C." Head Teacher announced to the members of the faculty, motioning towards a tall young woman in her early twenties with reddish brown hair and a bright smile.

"I'll do my best!" She greeted, bowing her head as a form of greeting.

The group of male teachers stared at her dazed, before the began to applaud her.

"And Yamaguchi-sensei will teach Math and be in charge of 3-D." Head Teacher went on to explain the presence of the much shorter, and slightly less attractive woman whose hair was pulled into two low pigtails, and wore glasses.

She stepped forward, a nervous smile on her lips and bowed. "I'll do my best."

"Huh?" Iwamoto-sensei blinked, tilting his head to show his confusion as Yamaguchi-sensei straightened.

"3-D? Are you serious?" Washio-sensei gaped, looking up at Head Teacher with disbelieving eyes.

"I thought it was a joke at first, but that's what the principal decided." Head Teacher told the group, face as stern and serious as always.

"What is he thinking?" Iwamoto-sensei murmured to himself.

"Probably not thinking at all." Oyama-sensei declared, eyes focused on the hamster he carried with him at all times.

"That's probably the case." Kawashima-sensei murmured, voice sounding bored.

"It's like throwing a porker into lion's cage." Ando-sensei commented, voice sounding slightly nervous.

"Porker?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated, blinking.

"Well then, who else would like to take 3-D?" Head Teacher pressed, stepping forward and eyeing all of the faculty members knowing that none would step forward. Everyone turned to the person next to them, attempting to look busy. "Well the, thank you very much, everyone."

"Thank you~."The faculty members retorted, each of them turning back to their own desk to gather the necessary items they needed to get them through the day and then leaving the meeting room.

"Okay, change into your jersey and sneakers." Washio-sensei told the two newcomers.

"Jersey and sneakers?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated hesitantly.

"Dressed like that you won't be able to run away in the face of danger." Kawashima-sensei informed the two, noticing the confused looks they sent one another.

"Run away?" Fujiyama blinked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**"With the school's 30th anniversary approaching ..."Head Teacher began, addressing the rowdy group, "our school, with its proud tradition and history has decided for the first time..."

Behind the curtain, Yamaguchi-sensei sat dressed in a red and white jersey set, with white sneakers on her feet. Her form was slightly hunched, as opposed to Fujiyama-sensei who sat poised in her white jacket and dress set. "Why didn't you change your clothes?"

"I could never get into such tacky clothes." Was the woman's haughty reply.

"Well then, I will now introduce the new teachers." Head Teacher continues, arms folded behind his back. "This is Fujiyama-sensei."

Said woman stood from her seated position after hearing her name, and made her way towards the stage. As she walked out she couldn't help but notice the way the teenagers gaped at her womanly figure. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths hung open. "I'm Fujiyama Shizuka. Twenty-five years old. Incidentally, I'm single."

"Shizuka-chan~!" One of the boys in the crowd repeated giddily.

"Pleased to meet you." She continued, a polite smile on her lips.

The boys applauded, most of them happy to have a teacher as attractive as Fujiyama-sensei.

"I keep a strict classroom. Be prepared!"

"That makes me feel better." Yamaguchi-sensei muttered to herself, noting how enthusiastic the students sounded after having met Fujiyama-sensei.

"Next, Yamaguchi-sensei." Head Teacher murmured into the microphone.

"All right." The pigtailed woman said to herself as she stood up and made her way towards the stage.

Instantly the cheers died down, and the dreamy smiles slipped off of the teens face as they watched the tracksuit clad women situate herself at the microphone.

"Everyone!" She began, her voice strong and unwavering. "You are my first students and are important to me. This precious meeting..."

"Who the heck are you?" A student from the crowd called out, interrupting her speech.

"Go away!"

"Go away?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated slowly.

"She's a dork."

"And she's flat-chested."

Slightly self-conscious Yamaguchi-sensei looked down at herself, before deciding that it was best to ignore them and continue. "So this precious meeting..."

"Go home!"

"Go home...? Yamaguchi-sensei repeated, eyebrows furrowing.

"Go home! Go home! Go home!" The students began chanting, clapping their hands along with the words.

"Why?" Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself, noticing that the chants grew louder and more pronounced as the minutes ticked by.

The gymnasium door opened. and immediately all eyes focused on the figure that stood at the entrance.

A young man stood there, rubbing his neck for a moment before he stretched his arms above his head while yawning. His hair was messy, and flipped back slightly to reveal the blond underside. His eyes were droopy, looking as though he'd fall asleep at any given moment.

After a few moments he began to move, and as he made his way through the crowd all the students parted, giving him enough room to pass by them without having to shove anyone out of his way. With no delays he made his way to his group of friends that stood at the very edge of the crowd. His friends greeted him with slight enthusiasm.

"Who is that?" Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself, as she observed the way everyone had regarded the teen with respect and slight fear. The two made eye contact for a brief moment, before the boy looked away uninterested.

"And last, but not least may I introduce our new transfer student, Shiraga Ryuuiji." Head Teacher announced, moving Yamaguchi-sensei out of the way and motioning towards the curtain where a teenager, only slightly taller than the woman emerged.

The boy had a head full of bright red colored locks, layered on top of his head in a messy way. His bangs lay across his forehead, sloping downwards and falling into his right eye and Yamaguchi-sensei wondered briefly how it was possible for him to walk with so much grace with his vision obscured. The jacket of his uniform was open, revealing a crisp white button-up shirt that clung to his torso, and pants that were slightly tight on him, hanging loosely off of his thin hips revealing the band of his Joe Boxer underwear.

"Saa," The teen greeted, his voice cheerful and attentive much like the bright smile that adorned his lips. "Was that really necessary Head Teacher? I think I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself."

Head Teacher ignored him, instead addressing the other teens that stood before him. "He will be joining 3-D. Please, take good care of him."

* * *

><p>Yamaguchi-sensei made her way towards the basement level where she had been told she would be able to locate her homeroom class, her steps were slightly hesitant after how the teens had reacted to her presence in the gymnasium.<p>

When she reached the door, she turned away from it for a brief moment to whisper words of encouragement to herself, "Fight-oh! Go!"

"Sah, what're you doin' there Yamaguchi-sensei?" A male voice asked curiously, startling the female.

"Ah! Shiraga-kun." She breathed, after regaining her composure. "That was uh...I was just preparing myself."

"Really? It looked like fun~. Fight-oh!" The boy grinned, pumping his fist like he'd seen the woman do previously.

Yamaguchi-sensei smiled at the boy, comforted to know that she'd have at least one student who didn't seem to want her gone. The two entered the classroom, Ryuuiji behind Yamaguchi. Immediately the class grew quiet upon noticing the two newcomers.

"Hello all~." Ryuuiji greeted, stepping in front of the podium after noticing that Yamaguchi-sensei looked a bit nervous. He waved, that grin that the group had seen adorning his lips earlier still present."Shiraga Ryuuiji. Nice to meet'cha." His hidden only visible haze; orb scanned the classroom, before coming to rest on the slumped figure at the very back. He was definitely curious about the figure, but he figured it'd be best to leave it be for the moment.

He strode forward, taking the silence that followed his introduction as his queue to take a seat. There was only one empty seat left in the class. Positioned in the back corner not that far off from the slumped figure. He made his way through the aisle, and just as he was about to bypass the obviously sleeping figure his path was blocked.

He blinked, tilting his head back to look at the figure blocking his way. Those dark brown orbs staring down at him looked eerily familiar.

"Where do you think you're going?" The owner of those, one Uchiyama Haruhiko, growled.

"I'm going to take a seat." The redhead replied, quirking an eyebrow. Was this guy trying to be intimidating? If that was the case then he was failing. At least in Ryuuiji's eyes. It was then that he realized just who this person was, and why he looked so familiar. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Uchi~"

The aforementioned teens blinked, wondering vaguely where the shorter teen knew them from, and why he was looking nostalgic. "Who...exactly are you?"

The lean youth sighed, shaking his head. "You always had a bad memory." He commented. "Though I suppose this is more my fault for not keeping in touch, huh?" He dug into his bag, pulling out a brightly colored wallet. He flipped it open, revealing a picture of three, ten year old boys. They each had their arms thrown around one another, dirt staining their cheeks.

Uchi gaped at the photo as he had the same one in his room. That could only mean, "R-Ryuu?"

"Yup!" Ryuuiji grinned, pleased that he too had remembered. He brushed past the blonde, pointing at the slouched figure. "I'm guessing that's Shin, hm?"

Uchi nodded in response. He and Shin had been the only ones to keep in touch with one another after that year. It had seemed like their other companion had disappeared off of the face of the earth, without warning.

The redhead hummed thoughtfully as he moved to drag the isolated desk towards the group. Once that was over with he plopped down, and began introductions with the other four surrounding teens.

In the front of the classroom, Yamaguchi-sensei cleared her throat, bringing the focus to her. "Eto...I would like to re-introduce myself." She began, slightly hesitant. In response, the class went back to the conversation. "Hey, everyone be quiet."

The class continued on, ignoring her.

"Now, now, be quiet, please." She sighed, before deciding that raising her voice was probably the best course of action. "Be quiet!"

Immediately all the boys stood up, with the exception of Ryuuiji and the teen who'd been sleeping previously. "Oh~. This oughta be good." Ryuuiji murmured, unaware of the attention he drew to himself.

"**YOU** be quiet!" Kumai Teruo, a big boy -in both stature and weight-, retorted as he made his way to the front. He stopped in front the podium Yamaguchi-sensei stood behind. His haired was shaved low, and dyed a bright blond. "We're having an important conversation here."

Kumai grabbed her shirt, pulling her forward so that the two were eye to eye. "None of your business! Keep being nosy and I'll mess you up!"

"Yeah! Kuma!" The group that Ryuuiji decided to sit with cheered noisily, grins on their faces.

"Beat her up!" Uchi chanted.

"Beat her up! " Minami Youichi joined in, banging his drum sticks on the desk. His hair was a light brown, reddish in tint and reaching just above his shoulders in layers and flipping upwards at the ends.

"Beat her up! " Noda Takeshi also joined in, clapping his hands. His hair was also brown, darker in color than Minami's and cut short, it sat messily atop his head. The rest of the class joined in as well, causing the level of noise to rise.

"Got it?" Kuma asked haughtily, pushing the bespectacled woman away. "Don't boss us around." He told the woman, slamming an open palm on the surface of the podium.

********The teen next to Ryuuiji yawned, and then he put his head back down, no longer interested in the scene.

The rest of the class cheered, proud that Kuma had defied the teacher easily.

Instead of backing down, Yamaguchi-sensei squared her shoulders and began again. "Eto...once again, I'm introducing myself. My name is..." Then she turned towards the board, picked up a piece of chalk and began to spell her name out in Kanji. "Yamaguchi." She paused as a paper airplane hit the board, right next to her face. "Yamaguchi Kumiko." She ignored the feeling of paper balls hitting her back. "Twenty-three years old. Incidentally..." She went on, not noticing that Kumai had picked up a baseball and was preparing to throw it at her.

Immediately the teen next to Ryuuiji sat up from his slouched position, eyes wide.

"O-oi!" Ryuuiji himself called out, not expecting the bigger teen to do something so drastic.

The ball sliced through the air easily, everyone watching with bated breath, waiting for impact.

No-one could process what happened next. One minute the ball was centimeters from slamming into the back of the females head and the next it was grasped tightly in her hand. The teens gaped at the image before their eyes with wide eyes.

"Oh, no." She murmured, turning to address the class. Her brown orbs flitted towards the sphere grasped in her hands to the students sat before her. "Isn't this a baseball? Who threw it? It's dangerous." She rambled, trying to persuade them into thinking that she'd gotten lucky with catching the ball.

"That was just coincidence." Uchi grumbled, tilting his head back to look at Kuma, who was reseating himself.

"You're slow." Minami murmured, turning on the desk to face his companions.

"Should've notice sooner. Idiot." Noda stated, causing the group to laugh.

Ryuuiji cupped his chin, gazing at his new homeroom teacher with narrowed eyes. "Does she really expect me to believe that...?"

The teen beside Ryuuiji had his gaze riveted on the female as well, curious about her ability and not in the least bit fooled by her act. His name was Sawada Shin, the 'leader' of 3-D.

Yamaguchi turned back towards the board, finishing up her introduction. "Yamaguchi Kumiko. Twenty-three. Single. Nice to meet you." She drew a heart around the information, then she turned towards the class again only to discover that everyone was gone. "They're gone..."

* * *

><p>Not an update, I know. I'm editing the chapters that I've posted simply because I'm not happy with them. I've changed a lot of things, especially the little tutorial or whatever it was in Japanese. The story doesn't flow very well with random Japanese phrases thrown in there, therefore the only be using honorifics, and the occasional 'Nii-tanchan'.

Drop a line, rate, add to favorites. Do it~. You know you want to.


	2. Of Accusations and Bursts of Anger

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of Gokusen, that right belongs to one Morimoto Kozueko. Though I do own Shiraga Ryuuiji and any other character not recognized in this fandom.

* * *

><p>"That woman,what was her name? The new teacher." Kuma began, chewing noisily.<p>

"You mean Yamaguchi Kumiko? With the glasses?" Minami piped up from beside the larger teen.

"I don't think she'll come back anymore." Kuma went on to say, remembering the look on her face when she had realized that a ball had been thrown at her head.

"Yeah, Kuma really scared the crap out of her." Uchi commented with a shake of his head.

"One hundred yen on her not coming back." Minami goaded the group with a sly grin.

"Two hundred yen for me, then." Noda said, upping the stakes a bit, though his eyes were focused completely on the laptop situated on his lap. His eyes widened slightly as a picture popped up on the scree. "Oh, I got it!" He exclaimed. The picture was of a woman, with a voluptuous figure clad in skimpy clothing.

"Yeah, cool! You did a good job." Minami cheered as both he and Uchi crowded around Noda to get a better look at the picture.

Kuma, who was busy eating turned to the stairway where both Shin and Ryuuiji sat quietly, looking as though they were both involved in a heated staring contest. "How about you two? Shin, Ryuu-kun?"

"I'll pass." Sawada murmured, breaking eye contact and tilting his head to acknowledge his friend.

"Sah, I don't like teachers much, but she doesn't seem like the type to quit just 'cause she had a bad day." Ryuuiji told the group, a sly grin on his lips. "Two hundred yen on her returning~."

Though they couldn't see her, Yamaguchi-sensei listened to the whole conversation. A small frown dancing upon her lips.

* * *

><p>"If x squared is -5, what is the value of x?" Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself, the very next day, voice loud enough to carry over the noise of her obnoxious students. She turned to her students expectantly, after she'd finished writing the equation on the board. "Can someone solve this problem?"<p>

The class was just as obnoxious as they had been the day before, most student were chatting amicably with the person next to them, completely ignoring the female.

"No-one?" Yamaguchi-sensei pressed, after sighing. "Hey, is anyone listening?" She went on, after getting no response. "Are you listening? Can you hear me?" After a pause her face dropped from polite to stern in an instant and she opened her mouth to bellow, "I am asking if you are listening!" The class silenced immediately and she plowed forward. "When someone is talking , you look at that person. Don't you guys know that's common courtesy?"

The entire class, with the exception of Shin and Ryuuiji of course, most of them surprised by the outburst. The two watched with slightly narrowed eyes as the females own eyes widened, and then she fumbled for the attendance book laid out before her. "Kumai-kun." She called out after scanning the sheet,"Come forward and try this problem."

"Then say please." Was the large boy's snarky retort.

"Huh?"

"When you ask someone to do something, you say please." Uchi told the woman, using her words about 'common courtesy' against her. "Don't you know that's common courtesy?"

"I'm not asking you, but commanding you." Yamaguchi-sensei told the boys, her voice sounding only a bit stern.

The teens stood up angrily, wondering why this teacher had the audacity to command on of their own. Kuma himself stood, shoving a desk out of his way as he moved towards the front of the classroom. He made his way past Yamaguchi-sensei, who was smiling at her success, and towards the board where he began to write.

The class sat began to re-seat themselves just as Kuma finished writing his response on the board. "It's done." He told the female and made his way back to his seat. On his way, he received appreciate high-fives from his classmates after they'd read what he wrote on the board.

Yamaguchi-sensei turned to the board, expecting the problem to be solved only to find that the teen had written 'Math sucks!.' "There's an elementary spelling mistake." She murmured to herself after looking over the kanji before her eyes.

The class burst into uproarious laughter, most of the students banging their hands on the table. Shin remained quiet, not finding the situation that amusing, though he turned with a raised eyebrow when he heard Ryuuiji chuckling softly beside him.

The other teen caught his eye for a brief moment, and then smiled at the leader widely, waggling his fingers in greeting. "Ohayou Shin-kun."

Shin nodded in response, before he stood up. The sound of his chair scraping across the floor caused the laughter to come to a halt. Shin ignored this, instead stretching. He then made his way to the back entrance, ready to leave.

"**Chotto matte.*** We are in the middle of class." Yamaguchi-sensei told the boy, after she'd turned around to see where the sound had come from.

Shin ignored her, as did the rest of the group. They all stood simultaneously, following after the silent teen. They exited the back entrance easily, causing Yamaguchi-sensei to leave her post at the front of the class and try to persuade them back inside. "Chotto matte." She called, looking up at the teens. She looked at her roll call sheet briefly, and then back up at the leader. "Sawada-kun."

The teen stopped, looking down at the rookie teacher with a blank face. He then brought his hand up, one holding the watch on the wrist of the other and showing her the time. At that very moment the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

He then continued on his way, rolling his eyes skyward. The group followed. Uchi motioning to his wrist where a watch sat, Noda grinning goofily, Minami smirking, Kuma rubbing his stomach, and Ryuuiji smiling apologetically.

Yamaguchi-sensei stared after, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Oi! You guys owe me, I told you she'd be coming back!" Ryuuiji called after the group, throwing a grin the females way before sauntering after his companions.

* * *

><p>As Yamaguchi-sensei made her way to the roof she could hear voices. The voices of at least three of her students.<p>

"Thanks." The voices chorused together, sounding anything but grateful.

"**Ano***, five hundred yen per person..." An unfamiliar voice said, hesitantly.

"What! You mean you want money for the lunch?" From where she stood, she could see Kuma, Minami, and Uchi surrounding a boy that looked vaguely familiar to her. She crouched down, hoping they wouldn't see her until she was ready to reveal her presence.

"When those Kita High students were hassling you, who came to your rescue?" Uchi spoke as Noda stood off to the side, he had his arm wrapped around the shorter teen's neck. His mouth was close to the boy's ear.

"You shouldn't take money from your benefactors. Ne?" Minami scolded, coming up behind Uchi to smirk at the boy.

"It's not good to forget your duty and compassion, is it?" Noda asked haughtily, finally speaking.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Duty and compassion." The teen stated, smiling nervously as he pulled away from Uchi's grasp.

"Yeah. That's a good boy." Minami grinned, patting the nervous teens shoulder, along with the others.

"Ano...these guys sure are capable..." Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself after having witnessed the scene. She shook her head at that thought, making her way up the stairs and through the opening, just as the teens settled down to enjoy the food. "Hi boys." She greeted.

"**Nani?***" Was the reluctant response she received from Noda, who had his feet resting on the tables sat out before them as he opened the container he held.

"Well, the Head Teacher is missing some money he was in charge of." Yamaguchi-sensei told the group, striding over to where Kuma sat.

From his sprawled position on the bench, Shin sat up listening to the woman word.

"Ah~. Don't tell me." Ryuuiji grinned from where he sat slouched close to Kuma, munching on an Onigiri filled with Tenmusu. He swallowed noisily before speaking again, "He suspects it's one of us? The trash of Shirokin, ne?"

Yamaguchi-sensei blinked, wondering how the slighter teen knew that much, after all they'd both come to the school at the same time. "A-and then..."

"Why are there sesame seeds on my rice?" She was interrupted by Minami's whine.

"So...I mean..." She trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

"So, you suspect we did it, ne?" Shin spoke up for the first time, bringing Yamaguchi-sensei's eyes to him. The teen was up, and walking towards her with a blank face.

"Eh? No, no. I don't mean that." She denied. "You don't know anything, do you?" She asked, turning to address the other boys who were focused on the food they were currently eating.

"No, we don't!" Kuma stated loudly, glaring at the woman.

"Perhaps someone besides you..." She offered, voicing sounding suggestive.

"I said we didn't know!" Kuma growled, setting his food down roughly and moving forward to address the teacher at a closer range.

"Even if we knew, we wouldn't sell him out." Shin told the teacher, placing a hand on Kuma's shoulder to stop him from doing anything he might regret later. He moved past the larger teen to stand before the female with defiant eyes.

The two gazed at each other for a brief moment before Yamaguchi-sensei smiled. "I see. Sorry about that." She then turned to leave, though not before confronting them about what she had witnessed. "Five hundred yen each. I'll give it to him." She told them, holding out a hand.

Minami set down his food angrily, standing up. "What did you say?"

Yamaguchi-sensei's face hardened slightly. "It'd be fair to add something for fetching the food. Demo, since he seems to owe you something we'll call it even. So, five hundred yen."

The others stood up as well -minus Shin and Ryuuiji-, moving forward as if to intimidate the female. "Hey! Don't mess with us." Uchi barked her sternly.

The female looked at her palm for a moment before her eyes hardened and her lips formed into a thin line before she looked up at the four. "Five hundred yen." She repeated, her voice sounding slightly threatening.

The teens looked at her, blinking at the sudden change before digging into their pockets to pull out the amount of money demanded from them reluctantly. Uchi being the defiant young man that he was, tossed the coin so that it landed near her foot with a huff.

"Don't toss money your parents earned!" She snapped, causing the teen to flinch slightly. The other sucked in a breath, surprised by the outburst. Shin himself let his ey widen slightly at the passionate outburst. Yamaguchi-sensei sighed, before she bent over to pick up the coin. "Well, at least you're willing to pay." She then turned to the others expectantly holding out her hand. "You guys, too. All right." The others scoffed, before they too followed Uchi's example, though they didn't drop it like he had.

* * *

><p>"Fight-oh!" Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself the very next day, and then she made her way towards where all of 3-D sat.<p>

"Hm. Good." Both Noda and Kuma commented with nods of their heads as they each took a bite of the food they held.

She smiled brightly at them before moving to sit next to Kuma. "Looks like you guys are eating some good stuff." She said, setting the triple-stacked bento box down in front of her.

"What is it?" Minami grumbled, looking away from the teacher.

"I thought I'd eat with you guys. See? Try it." She smiled, pulling the top stack off and presenting it to Kuma.

"Baka." Kuma snorted, turning his head away from the proffered meal.

"Eat alone." Uchi huffed, turning away from the woman and sitting so that his legs hung off the side of the bench and over the ground.

"How come? I wanna talk with you guys." She then proceeded to unstack the rest of the bento and set them side by side.

"She's nuts." Minami scoffed, flinging one leg over the other and moving closer to the edge of bench.

"Aren't you insane." Noda grumbled from his position near Kuma.

Ryuuiji, who sat just next to Minami's side of the bench grinned, "Ya think? She's like a stand up comedian." He hummed cheerfully. He himself had his own homemade bento, which consisted of vegetable frittata, lentil snacks, asparagus, and strawberries.

"Ne, Sawada. Are you eating all right? She asked, turning her attention to the boy who sat with his back against a pole, after gazing at the slighter teen curiously. Said teen sat with his legs crossed one one another, sipping at a can of black coffee.

The teen ignored her, releasing a relieved sigh before going back to nursing the beverage.

"Just coffee?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The teen continued to ignore her, setting down his can and looking at the two men in suits who approached them. "Kumai, Shiraga. Come here."

"What?" Was the bigger teens response.

"Eh?" Ryuuiji murmured, his grin dropping into a frown.

"Yamaguchi-sensei. Please come also." Washio-sensei instructed, face stern.

The female blinked, just as Shin sat up. "Hai."

After noticing that the two had yet to comply, both Head Teacher and Washio-sensei moved forward. Washio-sensei going for Kuma who immediately began to struggle, and Head Teacher moving towards Ryuuiji who snarled in response.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryuuiji ground out, trying to pull away from the Head Teacher whose grip was surprisingly strong. He was ignored, instead being dragged towards the building and into the faculty office along with Kuma.

Kuma himself was struggling against Washio-sensei, pulling the teacher every which way in an attempt to be released. When they made it to the desk, each of the men shoved the teens towards it, resulting in the desk almost tipping over.

The other faculty members looked on curiously, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"So noisy!" Fujiyama-sensei grumbled to herself, eyes focusing on the scene before her.

"Can teachers use violence?" Kuma growled, as both he and Ryuuiji straightened from the manhandling they'd just received.

"Violence? Wat about what you two did? Theft, that's a crime." Head Teacher scoffed, raising a brow, daring to be challenged.

"Theft?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated, gaping slightly.

"Theft?" Ryuuiji snarled. "I didn't steal anything! So don't start accusing me." He moved to grab the Head Teachers jacket, only to be stopped by both Yamaguchi-sensei and Washio-sensei. "Do you understand me? I'm not a thief!"

"These two are the culprit." Washio-sensei piped up from beside the woman, struggling to push the unusually angry teen away.

"I don't know anything." Kuma told them, and immediately Ryuuiji ceased his struggling at the tone of voice his friend had used. His posture still remained stiff, ready to pounce.

"Come off it!" Head Teacher snapped, tired of the denial.

"Head Teacher, do you have the goods on them?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, moving to stand beside the lean teen just in case, as the rest of the teacher in attends grew more attentive.

"Goods?" Head Teacher repeated, moving his head abruptly to look at the woman.

"I mean...do you have the evidence?" She rephrased, after a moment's pause.

"There's a witness who saw Kumai downtown yesterday carrying a yellow bag just like the collection bag." Head Teacher told the female sternly.

"What exactly do I have to do with this?" Ryuuiji grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, after noting that the man had yet to point out why he was being accused of such a deed.

"We all know Kumai is to dumb to have thought of something like this on his own, and since you two live so close it's obvious that you are partners in crime." Head Teacher stated, his tone matter-of -fact.

"Why you little-!" Ryuuiji seethed, preparing to launch himself at the man once again, only to be held back by the two teachers beside him.

"No way! The bag I was carrying looks like the collection bag, demo it wasn't. It was a bag I carried cigarettes and a lighter in." Kuma told the man, after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Cigarettes? Why you!" Yamaguchi-sensei stepped in, her voice sounding appalled.

"Then, show me the bag." Head Teacher ordered.

"I threw it away."

"Threw it away?" Washio-sensei repeated skeptically.

"Un, because it was so old and had holes."

"Can't he come up with a better story?" Fujiyama-sensei murmured to herself from where she stood.

"Kumai, if you tell the truth, I'll let both you and Shiraga off this time." Head Teacher bribed.

"I am telling the truth."

"Do you wanna be expelled? Dragging Shiraga along with you?"

"No. Expulsion is not good. If we lose two students, our school revenue will be that much less." Shirakawa Gonzo said, finally stepping forward.

"Principal, give me a break." Head Teacher scoffed, sidling over towards the shorter man. "Because of these guys, we aren't able to recruit new students." He pointed at the two teens who stood before him, "They are trash."

"Trash?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Do you know what happens if trash is left undisposed?" Head Teacher pressed on, his tone showing his distaste for all of 3-D. "Bugs will come and contaminate the whole environment. Killing the bugs won't solve anything if we leave the trash alone."

Yamaguchi looked back at her students, noting how Kuma looked helpless and how angry the usually grinning Ryuuiji seemed.

"They should be dismissed from school and taken to the police immediately."

"Chotto matte kudasai!" Yamaguchi-sensei snapped, stepping forward. "Without hard evidence, are you going to snitch on Kumai and Shiraga?"

"Snitch?" Head Teacher blinked, looking down at the woman with confused eyes.

"They said they didn't do it." She plowed on, ignoring the quizzical expressions she received. The other members stayed silent, wondering why this woman was protecting the teens so fiercely.

"Do you believe the word of trash?" Washio-sensei asked with a snort.

"Demo there's useful trash, too. This is an era of recycling." Kawashima-sensei drawled from her position near the entrance.

"Unfortunately, they're the useless kind." Head Teacher retorted easily.

"I quit!" Kuma said suddenly, his voice grew louder as he continued. "This is bullshit! Bakas!" He snarled kicking a trashcan as he moved to leave the room.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take..." Ryuuiji ground out, following after the other teen.

"Ah!" Washio-sensei cried, surprised by Kuma's outburst. "You're out of control!"

"Kumai, Shiraga!" Yamaguchi-sensei called, following after them. The two came to a stop simultaneously, and the woman came to a halt just a few feet away.

"What?" Kumai sighed, turning to face her.

Ryuuiji ran a hand through his hair with an irritated sigh. He didn't face the woman, but he tilted his head to the side to acknowledge her.  
>"Is it true?" She asked the larger teen. "You guys really didn't do anything?"<p>

"How many times do I have to say it?" Ryuuiji bit out harshly, turning his head to glare at the woman.

"I said I didn't!" Kuma exclaimed.

"Where did you throw it?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, turning her focus to Kuma.

"Huh?" The large teen blinked, not expecting the question.

Yamaguchi-sensei moved quickly, grabbing the collar of Kuma's jacket urgently. "Where did you throw the bag?"

"It doesn't matter where." Kuma shot back.

Beside him Ryuuiji clenched his fists, wanting to speak up but knowing that it wasn't the right moment.

"Where?" She snapped loudly, determined to get the answer.

"The Sakura River."

Yamaguchi-sensei let out a sigh, and then she released the blond. "The Sakura River, is it?"

"So what?" Kuma asked, not understanding what she was fussing about.

"Head Teacher." She called out, turning to address the man.

"**Nani desu ka***?" He asked, his tone sounding disinterested.

"I believe Kumai and Shiraga." She said, casing both teens eyes to widen in surprise.

"Believe them? Based on what?" Was the man's haughty reply.

"Because it's a teacher's duty to believe the students."

Ryuuiji couldn't help but feel a blossom of hope in his chest at those uttered words. Was it possible that he had been lucky enough to come across a teacher dedicate to her students? The kind of teacher that he'd thought didn't exist. "Yamaguchi-sensei..."

"Unbelievable..." Fujiyama-sensei murmured quietly so that no one could hear her.

"That's ridiculous." Head Teacher retorted with a smile of utter disbelieve.

"Do whatever you want!" Kuma huffed, unable to stand being in the same room as the Head Teacher for much longer. He turned to leave.

Ryuuiji stayed put for a few seconds longer before he too left the office. "Kumai! Ryuuiji!" Yamaguchi-sensei called after them, following with hesitation.

As the two stormed out of the office they came upon Shin, who had been waiting nearby instead of being in class. "Kuma! Ryuu!" He called out. moving forward to catch up to both of them.

"Shin..." Kuma murmured, trailing of.

In response Shin smiled, though it was barely noticeable, and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Kumai! Shiraga!"

"Urusai! Call the cops or whatever!" Kuma snapped angrily as the woman came to a stop in front of the three.

"I didn't come here for this shit. I'm not a fucking thief!" Ryuuiji snarled, his face scrunched up in anger.

"I said I believed you."

"Stop the nice act." Kuma told the woman, knowing that that's all it was.

"I believe you." Yamaguchi-sensei repeated.

"You pretend to be nice and play dirty tricks." Shin cut in, stepping in front of his companions. "You, grown ups." The two gazed at each other steadily. "We won't be fooled any more." He then turned around, placing both hands on Kuma's shoulder, motioning for Ryuuiji to follow. "Ikuzo, Kuma. Ryuu."

Yamaguchi-sensei watched them go, remembering the words that her grandfather had said to her just the night before. 'If you can't trust someone, you can't gain trust from that person in return.' She thought the words over, and then murmured to herself. "I believe you guys."

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch!" Ryuuiji roared once the three of them hadentered the classroom, startling not only Kuma and Shin, but the entire class as well. He grabbed the lapels of the larger boys jacket, pushing forward so that Kuma was stumbling back, bulldozing through the desks. Everyone jumped out of the way, trying to avoid the new kid who resembled a charging bull. "You stole it, didn't you?"<p>

"O-oi!" Minami called out after he'd recovered from the shock. Both he and Uchi moved forward. They struggled in their attempt to get the smaller teen off of their longtime friend and briefly, in the back of their minds they wondered how the lanky youth had managed to carry the larger teen from the front of the classroom to the back.

"Fucking bastard!" Ryuuiji continued, gripping tightly to the lapels. His visible hazel orb resembling a roaring fire, with it's specks of golds dancing ferociously. "Dragging me down with you, I'll kill you if I get expelled." He growled viciously, and then he let go of the other teen who was too ashamed to speak. "How pathetic are you? Stealing? From a school official at that?" He continued to rant as he moved towards his desk and gathered his things.

Shin observed the happenings with a blank face, though inside he was just as shocked as the next person. This was Ryuu. The Ryuu who he could remember always smiled, who never got angry at anyone. What had caused him to change so much over the time they hadn't seen eachother that he seemed like a vicious snarling animal when he did get angry?

"Then you can't even come up with a decent lie!" Ryuuiji went on, storming out of the back entrance.

There was silence all around the class before Noda decided to break it up. "What...the hell was that all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Second chapter up, gonna go work on the third chapter right now~. Ja!

***Chotto matte- **Means 'wait'.

***Ano- **Means 'Um' or uh'.

***Nani****- **Means 'what?'.

***Nani desu ka- **Means 'what is it?'.

Review please~.


	3. Of Confessions and Promises

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of Gokusen, that right belongs to one Morimoto Kozueko. Though I do own Shiraga Ryuuiji and any other character not recognized in this fandom.

* * *

><p>After school had let out the group of five, minus Ryuuiji, found themselves crossing the bridge over the Sakura River. They could see a crowd of people leaning over the side of the railings, watching whatever was down there intently.<p>

"Oi, Uchiyama." A friend of the teens called, waving the boy over. "Come here."

The group looked at one another, each of them wondering in the back of their minds what was so fascinating that everyone had to see it. Slowly, almost hesitantly they made their way towards where everyone was gathered, and they peered over the railing.

"Wow, she's crazy." Minami laughed, though in the back of his mind they wondered why his homeroom teacher was down there.

Both Kuma and Shin we're left speechless by the sight. There was Yamaguchi-sensei, searching through the filthy water of the Sakura River. Her powder blue sweatsuit was covered in not only dirt, but it was black from the murky water as well. She seemed to be in her own little world, searching for the bag that Kuma claimed to have thrown in there.

They watched as she picked objects up, and tossed them aside when deeming them unimportant. They watched as she moved forward to disentangle a piece of string from a fallen branch, only to have it snap off and for her to be sent falling backwards into the filthy water.

"Aren't you insane?" Uchi called out to her, after both he, Minami, and Noda had shared a laugh at the woman's expense.

"It's to early to play in water." Noda teased loudly, so that she could hear.

"If that's a teacher, I could be one too." Minami told the group, nudging his friend. This resulted in laughter from all the teens who had no idea as to why she was searching through the filthy water so religiously.

Shin sucked in a breath, the released it after a moment. "Ikuzo." He muttered, loud enough for his companions to hear. He strode away from the scene, with Minami, Noda, and Uchi trailing leading the way. He turned to look back, noting that Kuma had yet to move from his position. "Kuma." He waited for the other teen to look at him, before nodding towards the others. "Ikuzo."

Kuma looked back at the scene for a moment, before nodding and moving to follow his friend.

* * *

><p>"Wow. She's serious about finding that bag. Such passion!" Fujiyama-sensei stated. Both her and Kawashima-sensei had left the office as the sun was beginning to set. They made their way across the bridge, coming to a stop when they noticed their co-worker below, sifting through the water.<p>

"What an interesting teacher!" Kawashima-sensei remarked with a brief smile.

Beside the two woman stood Asakura Tetsu, along with his friend Tatsukawa Minoru. The two watched the Ooedo successor with slightly wide eyes, both wondering why she was down there. "**Ojou***..."

"I wonder what she's doing?" Minoru began curiously. "It seems like she's looking for something. Shall I go help?" He asked, and then without waiting for an answer flung a leg over the railing, almost as if to jump down there and run to her aid.

"Don't!" Tetsu ordered, placing a hand on his companions arm. "If we get involved. she'll be in trouble." He went on to say, trying to reason with the man. "That's the path she chose."

Even as the curious crowd began to disperse, Yamaguchi-sensei continued to look. She hoped she'd be able to find the bag Kuma had told her about before morning, so that she would lose neither him nor Ryuuiji.

* * *

><p>When the sky had began to darken the teens exited the pool house, and made their way to the karaoke club. At least three of them excited. Once they got to their booth the party began, though Shin himself could tell that Kuma was having a hard time trying to forget what he had witnessed and enjoy himself.<p>

The larger teen was distant at best. Constantly biting his lip guiltily, and unable to answer questions asked of him. Shin could tell that he was worried about the rookie teacher.

"Don't worry about that teacher." Shin told the other teen while his other companions were focused on the song they were currently singing. Jumping around on the cushioned seats to the beat of the song.

"Demo..."

"You don't have to believe her, that teacher." Shin went on to say, though he knew that that wasn't the only thing bothering the bigger youth. "And Ryuu...he'll get over it, I'm sure."

Kuma but his lips nodding insecurely, "Un." Then he turned away from Shin. He grabbed a microphone, immersing himself in the music, trying to leave his guilty conscience behind.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, minutes after the sun rose found Kumai Teruo sprinting through the town, making his way towards the Sakura River. He peered over the railing trying to catch a glimpse of the tracksuit clad woman.<p>

When he saw no sign of her, he slammed his open palm on the metal railing and then made his way to the slope that led towards the water. He craned his neck to the right, nothing. Then he turned to the left, his eyes widened. There she was, still sifting through the water. 'I believe what Kumai and Shiraga said.' Her words from the previous day echoed through his mind. 'It's a teaches duty to believe students.'

He watched as she panted, swiping an arm across her forehead. Then the woman continued on with the search, as if she hadn't been there all night. "Yaaaah!" Kuma cried in a sudden fit of disbelief. He moved in her direction, charging through the murk liquid.

Yamaguchi-sensei looked up at the sound, surprised. She watched her student propel himself through the water and towards her. Stopping when he was close enough so that he could catch his breath. "Kumai." She murmured, still surprised by his arrival. "Don't just stand there and pant. You look for it too." Then she bent over, fingers landing on the rocks below looking for the brightly colored bag. "As things stand, both you and Shiraga will be seen as thieves. You'll get kicked out."

Kuma looked down at her, his face angry and guilty at the same time. "Are you dumb or what?" He asked, not moving an inch.

"Whatever. Just look for it." The woman instructed, moving to the other side of the river.

"There's no way you'll find it." He went on to say.

"Don't give up." She encourage, her voice just as determined as it had been yesterday when she'd declared her belief in the two teens.

There was a moment of silence before Kuma cried out, "I lied. It was a big fat lie!"

Yamaguchi-sensei paused in her actions, then she slowly straightened and turned to face the boy.

"I stole it."

"Kuma!" A voice suddenly roared. All eyes focused on Shin who stood at the bank of the river. The teen was currently glaring at his friend, but after a moment's paused he moved forward.

"Shin." Kuma murmured bewildered by the sudden appearance. He turned to address his friend.

"What are you saying?" Shin hissed, shoving at the larger teen's shoulder. "Do you know what'll happen if you tell such a thing to a teacher? You'll get get out! Along with Ryuu!"

"I know." Kuma sighed, hanging his head.

"No, you don't!" Shin then turned to address the teacher, his features harsh and unforgiving. "Oi! You believe us? You're our teacher? Huh?" He sneered, pacing towards the woman who stood silent. "Don't make me laugh! We don't believe what teachers say. Going through this charade," He continued moving even closer to her,"forcing Kuma to confess...You'll turn him in won't you? Along with Ryuu! You'll get rid of them to save the school's reputation, won't you?"

Yamaguchi-sensei stayed silent, though her gaze shifted towards the angry teen.

"Say something." He snapped, irritated with the look she gave him.

She ignored him completely, instead looking over his shoulder at Kuma. "You really did it, ne? And...what about Shiraga?"

"Kuma!" Shin tried to stop, knowing that his friend as willing to admit to the crime.

Kuma looked at his friends back, and then switched his gazed to his teacher. "Ryuu-kun...he had nothing to do with it. It was all me." Shin looked back at his friend, disbelief evident in his brown orbs. "The Head Teacher dropped it near the bathroom. That bastard has always picked on us, so I decided to get back at him."

"I see." Yamaguchi-sensei released a puff of air. Then she moved closer to the boy and said, "You've done enough. Let's return the money."

"I don't have it."

"You don't?" She blinked, startled by the information she'd just received. "Don't kid around. It's five hundred thousand yen. You spent it all?"

"It was taken from me." Kuma denied. "Those guys took the money to settle the fight."

"The money is gone." Shin piped up, from his position behind the two. "What are you gonna do? Sell Kuma out? And Ryuuiji as well?" He paused, letting the words sink in. "If you do that, I'll never forgive you."

"I will...get the money back."

The two gaped at their teacher. "You have no chance against them!" Kuma declared, shaking his head at the proclamation.

"I said I'll get it back!" Yamaguchi-sensei declared loudly. "But before that..." She paced forward, stepping closer to the heavyset teen."Kumai. Let me hit you once."

"Eh?" The boy gaped, only for the woman's fist to meet his jaw powerfully. He was sent flying backwards, landing flat on his back in the filthy water. Both him and Shin gaped at the woman. surprised by the fierce movement.

"Don't ever do something rotten like stealing!" She ordered. "You guys are a disgrace to delinquents." She paused, letting her words sink in. "Making fun of teachers is fine. Getting into fights is fine. But don't do anything cowardly! Be delinquents with pride and dignity." Then she turned, ready to make her way towards the the place where the thugs were. "You two. Get to school quickly." She walked away, her face set into a determined scowl. "Tou-san. Kaa-san. I've decided." She murmured to herself. "I'll take on these guys until the end. I'll be a teacher to those outcasts."

Below, with their feet still submerged in the liquid Shin decided it was time to speak. "Kuma. You go on ahead." Then he turned, and began sprinting after the woman.

* * *

><p>In a warehouse not too far off from the Sakura River sat a group of men. They were laughing, smoking, gambling. Each having a good time, though all of that came to an abrupt halt when the sound of banging echoed throughout the area.<p>

From their positions in the chairs the could see the door. A tremor ran through the metallic structure after every 'boom', and the occupants got to their feet, hesitant to move any closer.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the door feel off it's hinges. It clattered to the ground, revealing a petite woman with her hair loose carrying a sledgehammer. She made her way towards the men, tossing the item aside.

"Oh, just a girl. I was scared there for a second." One of the men dismissed as she stepped closer. The other guys laughed, patting each other on the backs.

The leader of the group stepped forward to address her., watching as she moved towards the desk where a yellow bag sat. "Who the hell are you?"

Instead of answering she picked up the bag, turning it this way and that as she examined it. She set it down after a moment, moving to the side so that she could look all the men in the eyes. "I'll take back the five hundred thousand yen that was in the bag." She ignored the laughter that her statement received. "You took it from a Shirokin student named Kumai, didn't you?"

" Oh, that brat we played with that night..." The leader hummed, causing the others to grin and giggle.

"Wasn't the money a bit much for just playing around?" The female retorted, her tone just a bit harsher than before.

"Don't you kid around!" The leader growled, advancing towards the woman. He made to grab at the collar of her sweatshirt, though he was stopped when the woman latched onto his outstretched arm and twisted it behind his back roughly.

The group gaped at her for a few seconds, before another charged at her recklessly. This one was grabbed by his jacket and tossed over the aluminium desk that sat just behind her. The other men moved forward, ready to defend themselves, though they came to a halt when faced with her deadly glare.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" She asked, her eyes steadily becoming darker and more sinister. She advanced, causing all the men to step back, terrified. "I'm the homeroom teacher of the student you played with."

Thirty minutes later found Sawada Shin charging into the very same warehouse, pondering why that woman would go alone. He stopped at the entrance. surprised to find the door knocked off it's hinges. His brown orbs swept across the area, trying to find any source of life. They came to a stop on a pile next to an aluminium desk. There sat at least a dozen men, one stacked atop the other.

* * *

><p>"As you all know, there's been a theft at the school." Head Teacher began, his voice echoing throughout the gymnasium. "We already know who did it. We can hand them over to the police. However, out of the spirit of leniency, if the thieves reconsider and return the money, I'm willing to simply dismiss them from school and leave it at that. 3-D Kumai Teruo, Shiraga Ryuuiji." All eyes turned to the two, each with a different emotion shining in their orbs. "Come forward."<p>

Ryuuiji gritted his teeth, then shoved past Kuma angrily, making his way towards the stage. Kuma followed behind, his head hung low. Both Head Teacher and Washio-sensei met them at the foot of the steps leading towards the stage. "Now, apologize for your crime that offended everyone and ruined the reputation of the school." Head Teacher ordered, folding his hands behind his back.

"Do the right thing, since you're leaving the school." Washio-sensei said, offering some advice of his own. Then he placed a hand on Kuma's shoulder, turning him so that he faced the crowd. He did the same thing to Ryuuiji, who glared at the offending appendage on his shoulder. He then placed a hand on Kuma's shoulder, and tried to push down. "Kneel down!" He barked, noting the two teens refusal. He then proceeded to kicked the back of Ryuuiji's knee, repeating the same process with Kuma.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Uchi growled as he, Noda, and Minami pushed forward ready to defend their friends. All of 3-D pressed forward, each of them running at either Washio-sensei or Head Teacher. Shin, who had stood at the door, raced forward. He shoved through the crowd at came to a stop at the edge of the stage which Head Teacher had fled to.

"I'll kick all of you out!" Head Teacher snapped, pointing at the rowdy group congregated at his feet.

"Don't lay a hand on my students!" Yamaguchi-sensei's voice echoed over the chaos, causing everything to come to a halt. All eyes turned to her form, surprised by the outburst. She glided forward, the crowd dispersing around her and made her way toward the stage where Head Teacher was waiting.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Fujiyama-sensei asked softly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Head Teacher." She addressed, her voice cordial. "I found this..." Here she held up a yellow bag, similar to the one Head Teacher had described the day before.

"What's that?" The man asked, shifting nervously.

"It's the money bag you were in charge of, isn't it?" Yamaguchi-sensei observed.

All the teachers came forward, each of them wanting to see the bag with their owneeeyes. Head Teacher himself stepped off the stage, and then he made a grab for the bag. "Where was it?" He questioned, opening it.

"The trash can near the boys bathroom."

The man was silent for a moment, his eyes rolled skywards as he went through the events that had transpired during the week. "That day..."

"That day?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated loudly, eyes innocently wide.

"Ano...well...no...uh..." Head Teacher stammered, not knowing what to say.

"So that means it was you mistake after all." Kawashima-sensei piped up, folding her arms beneath her breasts with a smirk. "Correct?"

"Well, that's so, isn't it?"

"What's he saying?"

"Kumai-kun." Washio-sensei called, moving towards the teen. "Shiraga-kun."

"Well, it's nothing to worry about. Everyone makes mistakes." Yamaguchi-sensei placated with a wide grin. She then moved , patting her students shoulders. "Okay. Come on. Go back. Come on now. Back to your classes."

"But the money..." Kuma murmured softly as he approached the woman.

"Urusai." Yamaguchi-sensei ordered gently, avoiding his eyes. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" She then turned towards the stage, and moved towards the microphone.

"Yamaguchi-sensei! Chotto matte!" The Head Teacher called up to her, wondering what she was doing.

She ignored him, instead bringing the microphone to her lips. "All right, you guys. Now listen carefully. Indeed, the 3-D students are a hopeless case. Demo, I happened to become the homeroom teacher of that class." She paused, her orbs flitting across the faces of each of her students. "This must be fate."

"Well said!" Kawashima-sensei praised from her place in the crowd.

Yamaguchi-sensei and Shin made eye contact for a brief moment before he turned away, leading his comrades back to their classroom. "No matter what happens I'll make sure everyone of you graduates." The woman promised. causing each of them to stop at the door. The turned to her, each of them with a different emotion on their face.

Disbelief, anger, apathy, guilt, relief.

Though there was one that was evident on all of their faces;

Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Bah~. That took longer than expected. If the next one takes any longer, blame it on school, having to babysit a new puppy, and me being a procrastinator.

***Ojou- **Literally means 'my lady'.

Review please~. I'd like some feedback.


	4. Of Pranks and Dates

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of Gokusen, that right belongs to one Morimoto Kozueko. Though I do own Shiraga Ryuuiji and any other character not recognized in this fandom.

* * *

><p>"Gomen Abe-san. I don't mean to disturb you so early demo, I have to go in early." Ryuuiji murmured apologetically, bowing his head. "I'd take them myself otherwise."<p>

The woman smile fondly at the teen before her, "It's no problem Ryuu-kun. Go ahead and get to work, I'll make sure they get to school on time."

The boy straightened and gave the woman a grateful smile. "Arigatou. I'll be by to pick them up around...seven."

The woman nodded, "Wakarimasu, now hurry . Otherwise you'll be late."

* * *

><p>There was a crowd surrounding the bulletin board when Yamaguchi-sensei arrived at the school gates. From her position she could see five of her students a few feet away from the commotion. Slowly she made her way to them, laying a hand on both Uchi and Noda's shoulders. "Ohayou" She greeted cheerily, and five pairs of eyes rested on her form, one sleepy and the others aggravated.<p>

They continued to gaze at her for a moment before four of the five broke away from her, moving closer to the crowd. "Ossu~*****." Ryuuiji greeted saluting the woman with a tired smile. He then turned to follow his friend, his pace slow.

The woman gave the teen's back a smile before she addressed the others,"Chotto, how about a greeting? In the morning you say, 'Ohayou gozaimasu,'ne? Kuma!"

The heavy-set teen stopped, turning slightly to look at her. "Ossu." He greeted reluctantly, his tone not at all enthusiastic. He then turned away from her, following after his friends.

"Oh well." She muttered to herself quietly, noting how the others ignored her completely. She made a move to follow them, though she pushed through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. "Nani, what's going on?" She asked, jumping up and down in an attempt to see what all the fuss was about. "Oi, move over. I can't see." Sh sighed, realizing that no-one was paying her any attention. Thus she resorted to a method she knew would work.

She crouched low, her face parallel to the ground. She used her hands to help her maneuver through the sea of legs, only straightening when she was behind both Fujiyama-sensei and Kawashima-sensei. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" She greeted quietly, startling the two woman.

They craned their necks in her direction, relaxing when they realized it was only Yamaguchi-sensei. "Ohayou." They responded, smiling.

Yamaguchi-sensei turned her focus to the bulletin board, she moved past her two colleagues and situated herself closer. A wide smile formed on her lips as her brown orbs alighted on the papers littering the board. "Wow, that's great!" She praised.

The picture was of Head Teacher...well his head. It was placed, digitally, on the body of a gorilla. The picture was surrounded by the sounds typically thought to be made by said creature. As well as the words 'Head Teacher SUX.'

"Isn't that elementary school level?" Kawashima-sensei commented, though there was an amused smile on her lips.

"It's full of spelling errors too." Fujiyama-sensei murmured softly.

Yamaguchi-sensei stood before the bulletin board contemplatively, her eyes scanning each and every page. A hand suddenly appeared in her line of vision, reaching over her shoulder and ripping a page off of the board.

"Who the hell did this?" Head Teacher snapped loudly, holding the piece of paper up for all to see.

"This is disrespecting authority." Washio-sensei jumped in from beside the taller man, his voice nasally.

Head Teacher's eyes scanned the crowd, before coming to rest on Uchi and his group. He made his way towards them, the crowd moving out of his way. "It was you guys from 3-D, wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Uchi grumbled, moving forward to glare at the man. Ryuuiji and the others followed behind, just a few paces behind the teen. "What!" The blond snapped angrily.

"What is that look?" Head Teacher sneered, taking notice of the fire in Uchi's eyes.

"**Maa maa, minna-san***..." Yamaguchi-sensei tried to soothe, moving between the two so as to separate them. She stepped in front of Uchi, in an attempt to keep the peace. "Let's not get worked up over a harmless little prank..."

"A little prank?" Head Teacher repeated, looking down at the pig-tail clad woman.

"Head Teacher, we teachers need to exercise leniency..." Yamaguchi-sensei went on to say, her tone light-hearted and a smile still on her lips

"Look, Yamaguchi-sensei, there is a limit to how far a prank should go." Head Teacher tried to reason with the woman.

As he continued to drone on, Yamaguchi-sensei took that opportunity to look over his shoulder. Slowly the smile began to drop as she moved past Head Teacher, past the students blocking her vision. As each of the boys began to move, the picture was revealed. The picture was of Yamaguchi-sensei's head, attached to the body of a woman with a voluptuous figure clad in a pink bra with white trimming. This picture, like the other, was adorned with comment. Comments such as, 'Yankumi SUX!' and 'I want a man~.'

Yamaguchi-sensei reached for the picture, she tore it off the board gently, making sure to keep it in tact. She stood facing the board for several moments before she whirled around to address the group of boys behind her,"What the hell is this? Who the hell did this? Putting my face on such a voluptuous body. What's the meaning of this? Which one of you did this? Come clean damn-it!"

Shocked, no one could say anything. Instead they all stared at the woman with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Realizing her mistake, she tried to fix it. "I mean...I might've looked better on **Fujiwara Norika***."

* * *

><p>"Ano, about this..." Yamaguchi-sensei began hesitantly, holding up the piece of paper that her sent her spiralling into a fit of rage earlier this morning.<p>

The class grinned, seemingly proud of their work of art.

"What's 'Yankumi'?"

"It's your nickname, of course." Minami informed her from the back of the class where he was crouched on top of his desk behind Noda.

"Nickname?" She repeated, blinking.

"When 'Yamaguchi Kumiko' is shortened, it becomes..." Kuma went on to explain, his hand in the air as if he was revealing the name of a new t.v. show he had just come up with, "Yankumi!" HE finished, along with the four beside him.

"Yanku..?" She paused, thinking of the other nicknames she'd been given. "Hmm...the only nickname I've ever had is **Kumichou***." Sh murmured to herself, after a moment she shook her head as though she was clearing away bad images. "Huh? Nevermind. I see. Yankumi, is it? It's cute. Suki desu."

"She likes it!" Minami repeated disbelieving. The rest of the class groaned at the response, wondering why they were stuck with such a weird teacher.

"Weirdo."

"Demo, it's not a good idea to push the Head Teacher again." Yamaguchi-sensei told the class, ignoring the grumbles. "He said, 'If this happens again, I'll catch the culprit and punish him immediately.'" She went on to explain, deepening her voice in an attempt to mimic the Head Teacher.

"He always singles us out." Minami scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and balancing on the balls of his feet.

The class nodded in agreement with that statement, scowls and pouts adorning their faces.

"Now be quiet. I'll begin class." Yamaguchi-sensei ordered, pulling out her math workbook and turning towards the board.

The back entrance opened, and footsteps sounded on the steps. The woman turned to see who had just waltzed into her class late.

Shin strolled down the steps at a languid pace. His hands were burrowed deep in his pockets and his face was void of any emotions.

"Sawada. I told you not to be late." She called out, having fully faced the front.

Shin plopped down in his seat next to the sleeping Ryuuiji, greeting his companions with nods of acknowledgement. When he heard the woman's voice he sighed, rolling his eyes and focusing his attention on the wall near the staircase.

The woman frowned and then turned back to the board with a call of, "Let's get going."

"That darn Head Teacher really ticks me off." Uchi grumbled quietly, kicking Minami's desk.

"Should we teach him a little lesson?" Kuma suggested with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>Ryuuiji yawned softly, stretching his arms above his head. "You guys are crazy~." He sung, a grin on his lips. He watched from his spot near Shin as his classmates gathered around Head Teacher's buggy with paint cans.<p>

""Tch!" Uchi scoffed, his form crouched before the car. "That man is always blaming us whenever something bad happens."

"Un. Sometimes it's not even us." Minami grinned, throwing an arm over the lanky boys shoulder.

"It usually is though." Noda admitted with a sly smile, as he nudged Kuma.

"I see." Ryuuiji nodded, slipping out from beneath the appendage and moving forward to examine the vehicle. He tilted his head to the side, his only visible hazel eyes scanning the surface of the automobile. "I've got an idea." He told the group, turning to wink at them while giving them a two fingered salute.

* * *

><p>Inside the Faculty Office Yamaguchi-sensei gaped at the two woman before her, wondering why and how they had gotten Shinohara's cellphone number. Her musings though were interrupted by the nasally voice of Washio-sensei.<p>

"Head Teacher! This is an emergency! Your car!" The stout man cried as he entered the office, drawing all eyes to his panting form.

At the very back of the office Head Teacher sat, preparing to eat his soba noodles. He paused at the information though, his eyes slightly wide. "Huh?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all eyes focusing on the Head Teacher.

Slowly the man rose to his feet, setting both the noodles and chopsticks down and moving to the entrance. "Nani?"

Washio-sensei gulped, shaking his head. "You'll have to see it with your own eyes." He then led Head Teacher to where his vehicle was situated, with all the teachers following closely.

"Wow! Oh, no!" Fujiyama-sensei breathed once she caught sight of the vandalized object.

The buggy was coated with yellow paint. On the hood was a large brown gorilla. Both it's face and hair resembled that of Head Teacher. On the windshield were the words 'Gorilla Man,' completing the image of a gorilla version of Head Teacher.

"It's terrible." Washio-sensei murmured, as the group raced down the steps.

"Oh my god!" Kawashima-sensei murmured softly.

"Oh my..." Yamaguchi-sensei muttered, hoping that her students had nothing to do with this.

"Nani, nani, what is it?" Fujiyama-sense questioned quickly in succession as she and the rest of her colleagues came to a stop before the desecrated vehicle.

"My car!" Head Teacher whimpered, stumbling at the sight of his car. He covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle his sounds of horror.

"They mispelled everything again." Fujiyama-sensei commented, pointing at the incorrect Kanji.

"That means..."

* * *

><p>Head Teacher stormed into the class of 3-D. He made his way to the podium at the front of the class where he promptly slammed his palms down angrily. "Who is it! Who did that to my car?" He snarled loudly, his voice pitching.<p>

The class ignored him, instead opting to throw baseballs across the room or ride scooters back and forth.

"Oi, you brought that thing to school?" Washio-sensei questioned, eyes focused on the boy riding the scooter. "Yamaguchi-sensei, aren't you in charge her? Do something!"

"Demo, do you have the goods on them?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, turning her body. "I mean, evidence that they did it?"

"Yeah! Yeah! She's right." Uchi agreed, standing up in his chair so that he towered over everyone.

The class erupted with words of agreement. Some throwing their hands up in the air.

Head Teacher, not at all phased by the noise, stepped forward. "The evidence is..." He trailed off. "Here!" He pointed to a splotch of orange paint on the floor. The liquid not yet dry.

"Ink?"

In the back of the back of the classroom, next to Shin, Ryuuiji slapped a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. He managed, though he released a snort.

Shin turned his head to his childhood friend, a smirk on his lips. He shook his head fondly at the boys antics.

The rest of the class fell silent, all eyes moving to the area where the man had just pointed.

"You guys should be more careful..." Yamaguchi-sensei murmured quietly.

"Who do it?" Head Teacher continued, moving back to the post he had vacated.

"I told you, we don't know!" Kuma retorted hotly, slamming his hand against his own desk.

"Even if we did, we'd never sell out our friends." Uchi went on, his tone harsh.

"Right. Right." The class agreed, nodding their heads to show their approval.

"Hm..." Yamaguchi-sensei hummed, moving to stand before her students. "You guys understand duty and compassion, don't you?"

"Of course!" Uchi replied, with a decisive nod of his head. "Because we're all friends."

"You guys have a good side too, I see." The woman continued, smiling.

"Yamaguchi-sensei." Head Teacher murmured, gaining the woman's attention.

"Why are you praising them?" Washio-sensei asked from behind, his voice just above a whisper.

"Maa maa, hold on." The woman reasoned, turning towards the Head Teacher. She then turned back to her class, "As you guys say, you shouldn't sell out your friends. Demo, the person responsible should have the guts to come forward."

"Alright. That's it." Head Teacher sighed, stepping away from the podium. "Well then..." He paused for effect. "All of you will be detained today. You'll stay until the culprit comes forward!" You're all responsible."

"That's bull!" Uchi snapped, jumping out of his seat along with Minami. "Don't kid around!"

"I have to stay too?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked discreetly, eyes hopeful.

"Of course." Head Teacher nodded. "Aren't you their homeroom teacher?"

"Please watch them so that they don't escape." Washio-sensei requested, though it was more of an order than anything.

"Well, it's up to you." Head Teacher informed the woman and then he whipped around and made his way to the door of the classroom with Washio-sensei trailing behind him.

"**Sumimasen***, demo I have a **goukon*** to go to today..." The woman tried to reason, following after the two men. They ignored her' letting the door slam just as she got to it. She released a disappointed sigh, then turned back to face the class. "I suppose it can't be helped. Since you guys are all friends."

The class as a whole, with the exception of Shin, released groans of displeasure. Though everything grew silent when the sound of a desk clattering to the ground reached their ears.

All eyes swiveled to the back where Shin stood tall, his face looking slightly angry. "Friends? Don't use that word so easily." He then made his way up the stairs, ignoring the look of hurt on Uchi, Kuma, and Ryuuiji's faces.

"Sawada, where are you going?" She asked, watching him ascend the stairs. She called his name again, noticing how he ignored her. "Sawada!"

"Maa~, Yamaguchi-sensei." Ryuuiji waved his hand in the air, slipping a grin onto his face. "I've gotta get going." He stood gathering his belongings.

"Nani?" Yamaguchi-sensei blinked at the teen. "What do you mean?"

"They didn't tell you?" Ryuuiji questioned, tilting his head to the side. When he received a blank look in response he shook his head, and made his way towards where the woman stood. He stopped a few feet away from her, leaning heavily on the desk next to his hip. "Due to certain circumstances I'm required to work. I've gotta leave school early or risk being fired."

"Circumstances?" The woman repeated.

"That's right~." The teen continued to grin, though there was a sudden glimmer of an emotion in his only visible eye that the woman couldn't dechiper. "If you think I'm lying, you can go look at my records. All the information you'll need is there."

The class watched the interaction closely, slightly upset that the lanky teen had a reason to leave while they were forced to stay.

"Hai."

With a nod of his head the red head moved towards the door, though he paused once it was open and turned to face the class. "Ja~." He sung, giving them a two fingered salute along with a cheeky wink.

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed by everyone's perseverance." Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself from her seat at the front of the classroom. Her brown orbs scanned over her students, some had fallen asleep, others were playing board games, and the rest were on their cellphones. "It's admirable that no one has talked so far."<p>

At the back of the classroom crouched atop his desk Minami grinned at his cellphone screen. "Yosh!" He cheered loudly, jumping off of the desk and bringing the attention of his friends to him. He reached over and grabbed his bag while saying, "I'm off to see Ayumi-chan."

"Ooooh~." The group sung out teasingly, grins on their lips. They waved their friend off.

"Where are you going?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, surprised that the teen was leaving as if he wouldn't be punished. "They said it's your collective responsibility." She went on to say, as she stood up. "Minami!" She called, ready to give chase.

She was stopped by Kuma, who wrapped an arm around her stomach, Noda, who put a foot up to block her path, and Uchi who grab her arms. "No through traffic." Noda told the woman.

"Minami. Go, go!" Uchi encouraged, noting that his friend had come to a stop.

"Don't get in his way." Kuma ordered from his position as Minami opened the door and bounded out of the classroom with an excited grin.

"Just let him go." Noda suggested to the woman. "It's a date."

"Date?" The female repeated, surprised by the information.

"Yep." Uchi confirmed, as Noda nodded his head slowly. "He usually messes around, demo he seems to be serious this time."

"True love?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, her eyes glazing over as she thought about Shinohara. "I see." She murmured, her eyes dazed. She freed herself from the teens grip easily. "You're all good guys." She then folded her arms beneath her breasts, a determined fire in her brown orbs. "Yosh! Since I can see you're all such good friends, I'll let you off today."

"Let us off?" Kuma repeated, gaping at the woman. "You mean we can go home?" He asked excitedly slamming his hand on the desk.

She nodded, "Un, I'll allow it." She turned around, making her way to the front of the classroom as the students began to cheer loudly. "On one condition...that you clean the car up." The cheers die immediately at that sentence. "Everyone change into gym clothes and meet at the parking lot. Okay?"

* * *

><p>Yamaguchi stood before the graffiti littered car, gripping a bucket, a hose, and mops. She was surrounded by cleaning supplies. The only things missing were her students.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuuiji stepped out of the entrance of the Swallowtail cafe, a grim smile on his lip. "Maa~, sooner or later they're going to get caught. If that happens, I'll be dragged down with them and...they'll be left alone." He wore a a silky black dress shirt with a royal purple colored tie, a pair of semi-tight black dress pants and shiny black dress shoes. His eyes, which were visible only because his bangs were pulled back out of his face, scanned the crowd. "How lucky you guys are~. Not having to worry about these kinds of things..."<p>

He leaned against the building, tilting his head up to look at the full moon illuminating the otherwise dark sky.

"Do you know what the girl is like?" A familiar voice asked a few feet away from the daydreaming team.

"How would I know." Noda shrugged. "We gotta get him to introduce her."

Ryuuiji blinked, eyes focusing on the crowd as they searched for a familiar face to go with the voice he'd just heard. When he caught sight of bleached blond hair and Shirokin uniforms a small grin slid onto his face. With little hesitation, the lanky teen rolled up his sleeves and crept behind the group as they past him. "Ossu~."

The group of friends paused, all of them turning to face the 'intruder' . They grinned when they caught sight of their friend. "Ryuu-kun!" Kuma greeted, giving lean youth a wide grin.

"Did you finish up at work?" Uchi asked as the group went back to walking, Ryuuiji hanging back next to Shin.

"Iie. I'm only on break, I've gotta get back in fifteen minutes."

"Where exactly do you work?" Noda asked curiously.

"**Swallowtail Cafe***~."

"Ah! Isn't that a butler cafe?" Uchi questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Usually. Tonight is theme night. So we're dressed up like the Yakuza." Ryuuiji stopped for a moment to pose for the group. "What d'ya think?"

"Aren't members of the Yakuza supposed to be intimidating." Noda teased, referring to the fact that the slim teen was the shortest out of the group.

"I'll have you know that I am of average height!" Ryuuiji retorted, puffing out his cheeks.

Shin who had stood silently next to the teen sighed, and shook his head fondly at their antics. He came to an abrupt halt though when he saw Minami at a Claw Toy Crane Game. Next to him was a girl whose arm was wrapped loosely around the boys unoccupied one. "That girl..." Shin murmured to himself.

A couple of steps ahead of where Shin had come to a sudden stop the group themselves came to a halt. They turned back, noting that their 'leader' seemed to be gazing intently at something nearby. "Shin!" Ryuuiji called, bringing semi-wide brown orbs to his form. "Let's go. I've only got..." Here he gazed at his watch and gave a soft whine, "ten more minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I apologize if the wait was long, it isn't my fault at all. What with Thanksgiving having just passed and all.

**Ossu*- **Japanese slang meaning "Hey."

**Maa maa, minna-san*-** Means "calm down everyone."

** Fujiwara Norika***- ****Famous actress in Japan.

**Kumichou***-** **A yakuza boss.

**Sumimasen***- ****Means "excuse me or sorry."

**Goukon*- **Is group date.

**Swallowtail Cafe*- **This is actually a real place in Ikebukoro, Japan. It also only hires men of foreign descent. It's a butler cafe where the serving staff is dressed like butler, in coat-tails and pocket-watches and white gloves and the like.

Review please~.


	5. Of Betrayals and Friendships

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of Gokusen, that right belongs to one Morimoto Kozueko. Though I do own Shiraga Ryuuiji and any other character not recognized in this fandom.

* * *

><p>When Yamaguchi-sensei heard there was a fight she immediately prayed that it wasn't any one from 3-D. When she got outside though, she was met with the sight of a group of high school kids crowding around something.<p>

"The police are here!" One of the teens called, as his eyes landed on the group of adults.

"What are you doing?" Shinohara called to the teens, separating from the group and running forward to apprehend the youths.

"Ikuzo!" The leader of the circle ordered, and then he proceeded to run away from the two detectives.

"Matte!" Shinohara bid, trying his best to keep up with the delinquents.

"Hold on." Kashiwagi exclaimed, stumbling after his partner.

Yamaguchi-sensei, Kawashima-sensei, and Fujiyama-sensei came to an immediate halt near a garbage can. Each of their eyes watching the two detective pursue the teens. Yamaguchi-sensei sighed dispiritedly, and let her brown orbs drop to the cement beneath her feet. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed a pair of legs curled up. Her eyes trailed upward, coming to a halt on a familiar, though bruised, face. "Minami!"

The minor looked up at her, an arm wrapped around his stomach.

"**Daijoubu desu ka***?" Yamaguchi-sensei went on to ask, her voice mixed with both surprise and concern. She knelt down in front of him, her hand on his knee.

"Ah, you really got beat up." Kawashima-sensei commented softly, crouching beside the ponytail clad woman.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated, ignoring the nurse and helping the bruised teen up.

"Leave me alone." Minami murmured, pulling away from the woman and resting his hands on his knees as if to catch his breath. "**Ittai***!" He breathed softly, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Gomen ne, Shinohara-san." Kashiwagi apologized, out of breath.

"Kashiwagi..." Shinohara sighed, resting a hand on his hips and shaking his head.

"Minami, run." Yamaguchi-sensei instructed in an attempt to keep her student out of trouble.

Minami looked back at the detectives before moving past the teachers and sprinting away.

"Oi!" Kashiwagi called, noticing the sudden departure of the teen. He and Shinohara pressed forward, ready to apprehend the youth in replacement of the others they were unable to catch.

They were blocked by the three female teachers, "Wasn't he a Shirokin student?" Shinohara asked, pointing at the figure disappearing over their shoulders.

"Eh? I've never seen him before." Yamaguchi-sensei replied innocently.

"Demo, that uniform..."

"Hmm? He's a total stranger to me." The brown haired woman continued to play dumb.

* * *

><p>"A gang fight?" Head Teacher repeated, his frown on his face. "You say the student goes to our school?"<p>

"The details are still unclear," Shinohara began, "demo I think the one being beaten might be a student here."

"Eh? How pitiful!" Yamaguchi commented loudly from her position near Kawashima-sensei. All eyes swiveled to her. "Our student is the victim? Poor thing, isn't he?"

"He might be a 3-D student." Washio-sensei murmured quietly so that only Head Teacher could hear, though that attempt failed when Yamaguchi-sensei responded quickly to the statement.

"Ah, it could be." The brown haired woman agreed with a nod of her head. "How pitiful."

"Even if he's the victim, the fact that he was involved in a fight is a problem." Head Teacher informed, his voice stern. "If he was a wholesome student, he wouldn't have been out in downtown at night and gotten involved in a fight!"

"That's normal for today's student." Fujiyama-sensei piped up from her spot at her desk.

"I wonder if he was picking up girls." Iwamoto-sensei queried.

"Or extorting money." Oyama-sensei inquired, leaning back in his seat to look at the P.E. teacher. Then he leaned forward to look at the distracted man beside him. "Ne, Ando-sensei?"

The teacher in question blinked, scrambling to come up with an answer. The result was jumbled speech, causing the Science teacher to let out an amused chuckle.

Head Teacher cleared his throat loudly, bringing all eyes to where the two detectives stood.

"In order to prevent further incidents of this kind," Shinohara began, arms folded behind his back, "we'd like to identify those that were involved."

"If the victim is a student here, we'd like to talk to him." Kashiwagi went on to say.

"**Wakarimasu***. I'll take care of it right away." He then turned his head to address the teachers."You understand, everyone? If there's a suspicious student, report him to me immediately. Do you understand, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Huh?"

"The most suspicious kids are in 3-D, you know." Washio-sensei told the woman.

The brown haired woman glared at the two men, wondering why they always assumed it to be her students.

"The gang members could also be from 3-D." Head Teacher pondered, laughing quietly.

"What do you mean?" Shinohara questioned curiously.

Head Teacher waved his hands, and then moved to sit at his desk. "It's embarrassing to admit demo...there i one class that is totally worthless."

"Including the homeroom teacher." Washio-sensei added.

"In that class there's a student named Sawada Shin." Head Teacher informed the two detectives. "This kid is pure uncontrollable evil. He was a Chou High before, demo he was expelled in his first year for hitting his homeroom teacher. He transferred to our school after that. So far he hasn't caused any trouble, demo we think Sawada is the ringleader."

"The ringleader?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated.

"There's also Shiraga Ryuuiji." Head Teacher continued, folding his hands on the desk. "That kid...he beat up an elementary school teacher during his second first year at Azabu High. Of course, he was allowed to stay. Demo...there was an incident that took place just weeks before he came here that was just as bad, if not worse than the first one. He...he could also be the leader."

"Shiraga...Ryuuiji?" Shinohara repeated the name, his brown orbs shining with recognition.

"I suspect that either Sawada or Shiraga, either one of them, was the instigator of this incident as well." Head Teacher murmured, giving his own opinion.

"Head Teacher!" Yamaguchi-sensei called, striding towards the desk purposefully and slamming her hands on the surface of it. "How can you suspect them without evidence? If neither Sawada nor Shiraga had nothing to do with it, how are you going to make it right with them? You're not trying to act like nothing happened, are you? How can you live the Good Life like that?"

"Live the..." Kashiwagi began softly, taking off his sunglasses.

"Good life?" Shinohara finished curiously.

Yamaguchi-sensei flinched, realizing that she'd just slipped up again. She turned to look at the detectives, slightly mortified. "Damn." She hissed quietly, straightening. "Ano...I uh...I saw Takakura Ken's Yakuza movie yesterday. I'm very easily influenced, I guess. That must be..."

Shinohara nodded, as if to say he understood her predicament. Then he turned to face Head Teacher. "Anyway, please call us if something happens."

"Certainly." Head Teacher nodded.

"**Arigatou gozaimasu***." The detectives bowed.

"**Anatano shigoto ni kanshasu ru***." Both Head Teacher and Washio-sensei thanked, as the taller man stood up to bow.

Washio-sensei stepped forward, ready to lead the two detectives out of the school. "This way."

Yamaguchi-sensei watched them go, releasing a forlorn sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou!" Yamaguchi-sensei greeted the class cheerily, a bright smile on her face. Though that smile dropped instantly when she caught sight of the classroom. Desks were scattered along the classroom as usual, students either sitting on them, or standing beside the. Items were being thrown back and forth though the air. Students were arguing, and one student in particular was riding his scooter through the classroom, easily maneuvering around the desk and people in his way. 'Easier said than done.' The woman thought, referring to her pep talk in the bathroom.<p>

Slowly, sluggishly she made her way to the podium, where she set her things down. Her eyes scanned the room, taking notice of Shin's empty seat and Minami's bag laid on his empty seat. "Ne, where are Sawada and Minami?"

"No clue." Kuma shrugged his shoulders, tossing the baseball back to his classmate.

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the school stood both Shin and Minami. They faced eachother, Shin with his usually blank face and Minami with curious eyes.<p>

"Give up on that girl." The dual color haired teen instructed.

"Huh?" Minami blinked, wondering what was going through the other teens mind.

"**Wakatta***?" Shin went on, as if he hadn't seen the confusion in his companions eyes.

Minami stepped forward slowly, his face settling into a fierce scowl. He grabbed a hold of the collar of Shin's shirt. "It's none of your business." He growled angrily. "Don't tell me what to do again!" Here he threw a fist at Shin's jaw.

The shorter teen was sent crashing to the floor. Gently he touched his stinging skin, not even trying to retaliate.

"Wakatta, you bastard?" Minami snarled, crouching down, and grabbing his shirt once again.

"Oi!" Iwamoto-sensei called as he rounded the corner, and came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What's the reason for the fight?" Head Teacher asked eyeing Minami's bruised face and Shin's bruised lip.<p>

"Who struck first?" Washio-sensei asked from his position in front of Iwamoto-sensei.

"Answer the question." Iwamoto-sensei instructed, leaning over slightly so that the two boys could see him.

"Chotto matte kudasai." Yamaguchi-sensei stepped in, coming to stand in front of the two. She turned to look between the two, wondering what had happened. "You both have a reason, right?"

Shin refused to look at the woman. Instead his head was tilted to the side, his brown orbs focused on the wall behind Head Teacher. Minami, who stood beside the teen with the slightly bruised lip, rolled his eyes and released a sigh instead of giving the woman an answer.

"Wakatta. I get it." Head Teacher nodded, stepping close to Shin. He pointed two fingers at the teens face, his features serious. "Sawada. If you don't want to be expelled, you'd better write an apology letter."

Shin straightened, his brown orbs drilling into the man's own brown colored irises. He then turned away from the adult, walking out of the Faculty Office with confidence.

"Sawada!" Yamaguchi-sensei called, chasing after the departing boy. He ignored her calls completely,leaving the office as though he had not heard her at all.

The female stopped, then turned back to where the Head Teacher stood. "Why are you only punishing Sawada?"

"You can tell from Minami's face. He's badly beaten up." Head Teacher pointed out as though it was obvious. "That's the proof that Sawada hit him."

"Demo, those are from..." She began, only to trail off as she realized that the information she had would lead to her student getting in trouble. Both Minami and Head Teacher gazed at the woman, the man curiously and the student apprehensively. "No. Nevermind."

"Minami," Head Teacher began pushing the youth towards Kawashima-sensei, "go to the nurses office."

"Leave me alone." The teen hissed moodily.

* * *

><p>"Sawada!" Yamaguchi-sensei called upon entering the class and noticing that said teen was preparing to leave. "You're not going home are you?" She asked, making her way through the desks and towards the boy.<p>

"There's no way I'll write a letter of apology." Shin announced, turning to the woman.

"You don't care if you're expelled?"

"Expelled?" Both Ryuuiji and Kuma repeated, surprised by the sudden information.

"Doesn't matter to me." Shin replied, ignoring the other two.

"Maybe you don't care, but I do. What about you guys?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, turning her head to look at her students. "Do you want to see your friend expelled?"

The class stayed silent, most of them knowing how Shin felt about that word. The dual hair colored teen moved towards the woman, a glare on his usually stotic face. "Don't just throw the word 'friend' around so lightly."

"What are you talking about?" She inquired with furrowed eyebrows. "A friend is a friend."

"Like, 'Let's get along because we're all friends'?" Shin retorted sarcastically. He chuckled, a sardonic smile on his lips. "We're not kids. Don't make me laugh." His eyes looked over the woman's shoulder, taking notice of Minami's bruised form.

Yamaguchi-sensei, who was confused, turned to see what had caught the boy's attention. When she saw that it was just Minami she turned back, only to find Shin leaving. "Sawada!" She called once again, not making a move to follow him.

"Shin!" Kuma called, standing up.

"Leave him alone!" Minami snapped, fed up with Shin's attitude. "Even if he gets kicked out, he can always go to another school. He's smart, anyway. Ne? We don't need to worry, do we?"

"What's your damage Minami?" Ryuuiji sneered, focusing his hazel orbs on the playboy. "What the hell's got you so wound up that suddenly you don't give a rat's ass about Shin?"

"It's not like he gives a damn about any of us!"

"When you really know someone, what they say and what they mean are two completely different things!" The redhead retorted hotly, slamming his palms on his desks. "You should know that, damnit!"

Through all of this Yamaguchi-sensei stood there quietly repeating Shin's words in her head. 'Don't just throw the word 'friend' around so lightly.' Then Minami's own words filtered through her brain. 'Leave him alone!' She looked down at the tiled ground, wondering why most of her students were so reluctant to create bonds.

* * *

><p>As Yamaguchi-sensei wondered the halls on her way to her classroom the next day she couldn't help but notice three sets of footsteps coming her way.<p>

"So you won't get kicked out." A familiar voice said gently.

"Otherwise, who'd be there to tell us when our schemes aren't foolproof." Another voice teased softly.

From where she stood she could clearly see both Kuma and Ryuuiji, nudging Shin towards the room in which he was required to write his letter of apology.

The taller teen looked back at the two, "Let's go in." Kuma urged, pushing his friend forward. Ryuuiji followed after a small frown visible on his face.

When the two, semi-worried teens exited the room they were greeted by the woman's bright, although tentative smile. Kuma pressed forward not bothering to fully acknowledge the woman and Ryuuiji gave a two fingered salute while winking and followed after the heavyset boy.

The smile on her lips dropped, and she hurried to follow after the two. "Kuma. Ryuuiji" She called, rounding the corner. Both boys paused, one reluctant the other relaxed. "You guys brought Sawada back, didn't you?"

"Shin won't be expelled, will he?" Kuma asked instead of answering the question.

There was a beat of silence as the woman observed the two. "Are you two...worried about Sawada?"

"I don't know if I'm worried, demo..." Kuma began hesitantly,"I know that Shin is not the type to fight without good reason. He was expelled from that other school for standing up for a friend."

"For a friend?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated with a blink, she then turned her brown orbs to Ryuuiji who shrugged.

"His classmate was suspected of smoking and was harassed terribly by the teacher." Kuma continued softly. "As it turned out, the teacher was mistaken. Demo...the teacher refused to apologize. He said he was suspected because his his day-today behavior had problems."

"So that's why Sawada hit the teacher." Yamaguchi-sensei concluded.

"Shin says it's stupid to call someone a 'friend,' demo...I think he cares about his friends more than anyone."

"**He...does it to protect us***." Ryuuiji piped up, his voice unusually serious. "Because of that incident a lot of people look down on him, and think he's evil. They judge him...without knowing the real reason behind it, and so he tries to disassociate himself with us because he feels that we'll get treated better."

The woman gaped at the usually grinning student, wondering how it was he knew that when it'd only been three weeks since the initial reunion. Obviously there was more to her students than she knew. The two, taking her silence as their queue to leave, turned and continued on their way down the corridor.

Kuma...Ryuuiji." She called as they approached the steps. "You're good guys, too."

"Urusai." Kuma grumbled.

The woman gave a soft chuckle before moving towards the door that Shin had disappeared behind. She entered the room hesitantly, expecting to see the teen working hard. Instead she found him picking his nails, pieces of paper pushed away from his slouching form.

She moved towards the desk, setting her own books down. She then moved his bag to the side, reaching for the pieces of paper, a pen, and pushing them towards him. "Here. You have to write an apology letter."

"I told you I won't."

"You know that both Kuma and Ryuuiji are worried about you, don't you?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked gently.

The boy stopped examining his nails instantly at the mention of those two names. His brown orbs slowly swiveled up towards the woman.

"Won't you write it for their sake?"

* * *

><p>Minami raced towards the gates of Shirokin after he'd been informed that Ayumi was waiting for him. He rounded the brick wall coming face-t-face with the auburn haired girl. "Ossu, what's up?" He greeted, smiling widely.<p>

The girl turned to face him fully, bringing her bag level to her chest. "Well, Minami-kun, to tell you the truth...I'm seeing someone else."

"Nani?" The boy gaped, mouth hanging open.

"I didn't mean to lie." She stated, her voice sounding as though she was on the verge of tears. "Gomen ne!" She bowed quickly, and then proceeded to flee from the school.

"**Yamete***! Chotto matte, Ayumi-chan!" Minami called after the girl, watching her retreating form, only for it to be blocked by the boys from the night before.

"If you're a man, take responsibility for your actions." The leader told the pretty boy, stepping close.

"Nande?" Minami sneered, pacing forward himself.

"Oi! What are you guys up to?" A familiar voice called out to the boys.

Minami turned his head, eyes coming to rest on Kawashima-sensei. "Come to the supply yard near the river later." The leader of the group murmured into his ear. "You'd better show!"

* * *

><p>"Nani? Watanabe from Ara High School is calling you out?" Noda asked loudly. All of 3-D began to crowd around Minami after they'd heard the announcement.<p>

"That doesn't sound good." Kuma called out, shaking his head.

"You'd better not go." Uchi told his friend, sighing.

Minami sighed softly, then made his way through the crowd, yanking his arm out of the persistent grips of those who tried to stop him. His steps were unfaltering as he made his way out of the classroom.

Not even ten minutes later did Ryuuiji receive a call. He looked at the caller i.d., surprise written along his features. "**Moshi moshi***." He greeted after he'd flipped the device open and pressed it to his ear. He paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other end. "Un, he got called out by Watanabe. From Ara High." Once again he paused and his eyes fluttered over the faces of all the teens in his class. Most of them were shaking their heads, telling him not to give whoever he was talking to anymore information. With a sigh, he opened his mouth to speak, "They're at the shipyard near the river. Matte, Shin, let me-!"

Just as he'd pulled the phone away from his ear, the classroom door burst open to reveal a panting Yamaguchi-sensei. "Minami?" She called out, her eyes scanning the room. The class turned to her, their faces carefully blank. "Where's Minami?" When she received no answer she went on. "No one knows?"

"Watanabe from Ara High School called him out." Kuma told the woman. "So he left."

"Called him out?" The woman repeated.

"His girlfriend was also dating Watanabe." Uchi explained, noticing her confusion.

"The, Minami went to settle the matter."

"Not exactly. He went to kick his ass because he's mad." Noda denied, shaking his head.

"Kick his ass? Where did he go?" She questioned obstinately.

"Beats me." Uchi answered, shrugging his shoulders as if to prove his point.

"You don't have any idea?"

"This is bad." Kuma muttered, rubbing his hand along his head with a frown. "He'll be beaten up for sure."

"Demo there's nothing we can do about it."

"He's determined to go."

"We can't help that."

Murmurs of agreement permeated the class, though Ryuuiji remained silent. His gripped his phone tightly, wondering why none of them would say anything to help their friend.

"What's all this?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked softly, though no one paid her any attention. "'There's nothing we can do?' 'Let him go?' That's all you have to say? And you call yourselves friends?" With every word her voice grew angrier, louder as well. "Why didn't anyone go with Minami? Why did you guys just let him go alone?"

"Do you know who Watanabe is?" Uchi retorted loudly.

"He's the leader of Ara High." Kuma answered quickly for her benefit.

"There's no way we could beat him." Noda continued.

"How pathetic!" Ryuuiji snapped, stopping Yamaguchi-sensei's rampage. "Is that all you're worried about? Getting your faces bashed in, getting bruises? Your friend is out there, ready to fight an entire gang!" All eyes were on him as he ranted, most of them surprised. "How the hell can you call yourself friend if all you guys are concerned about is winning or losing?" He stepped forward, eyes resolute. "I'll take you. I'll take you to where they are."

Yamaguchi-sensei nodded, ready to follow the lanky teen. Though she paused at the entrance, "Uchiyama, Noda, Kumai. I thought you all stuck together. Or is it just that you don't want to be alone? You can't do anything alone, can you?"

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No! That's just it! People can't do anything on their own. That's why they stick together. Stand by eachother until the end, no matter what happens." The woman replied hotly. "Don't abandon your friends. It's okay to be hit and beaten up. Even though you guys are stupid, rude, and hopeless, I believed that you at least had your heart in the right place. Look at how you are right now. I've never been so disappointed. You disgust me. You guys...are really the worst."

With those last few words she turned, walking past Ryuuiji who gave the group a disappointed stare, and quickly exiting the school.

"Where exactly are they?" The woman breathed out, turning her head to the teen sprinting beside her.

"The supply yard near the Sakura River." Was his breathless reply. "We'd better hurry...he isn't alone."

"Nani?"

"Before you came in...Shin called me. He was...different. He'd asked me if I knew where Minami was headed and I told him, I know he went after him." Ryuuiji told the teacher. "That was ten minutes ago. If we hurry, we can get there a few minutes after Shin."

"Where are you off to?" Kawashima-sensei called after the speeding duo.

"Class will start soon." Fujiyama-sensei informed the two.

"You might get an earful from the Head Teacher." The nurse went on to say, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Yamaguchi-sensei paused, turning tho address her colleagues. "If you can't protect you students there's no point in being a teacher."

* * *

><p>The two came to a stop in front of the gates that lead to the shipyard. The woman's eyes landed on the bag that lay just before said gate. From where they stood they could hear loud whooping voice as well as the sound of flesh meeting flesh.<p>

The woman stepped closer to the gate, her brown orbs fixated on the scene before her. She could see Minami's form curled up on the ground, one of the Ara High boys standing over him, punching him with no hesitation. The others stood back a little, grins on their faces as they waited their turn. The leader stood further away,hand buried in his pocket and hip jutted as he watched the scene. "Minami!"

"Oi!" A familiar voice called, and the two watched as Shin rushed in from the other side. The dual color haired teen grabbed the collar of the guy closet to him. "Don't hit my friend!"

"Sawada."

"Shin..."

They watched as he took hits, all the while managing to keep the other boys off of Minami's newly bruised form.

"You wanna fight? Come on!" Shin taunted, his voice guttural and harsh.

"Urusai!" An Ara teen hissed, throwing a kick at Shin's stomach. The Ara teens converged around Shin, one going behind and rendering his arms useless while the others threw punches at his exposed front side.

Yamaguchi-sensei who'd finally had enough with watching, moved back. She used her foot to open the gate, kicking at it until the rusted chains keeping it closed broke apart. "You stay there Shiraga, I don't need you getting in my way." She ordered, moving forward and ignoring any protest the boy gave her. She grabbed a barrel, hauled it over her head and threw the water inside towards the chortling Ara High students.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of the roared, turning towards where the spray of water had come from. All eyes focused on Yamaguchi-sensei, who had the barrel held in her hands as though it weighed nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" Watanabe exploded.

"Me?" She began, her eyes widening slightly. "I'm their homeroom teacher."

From where they lay sprawled on the ground Minami ans Shin gaped at the woman. "Y-yankumi." The pretty boy gaped, barely able to lift his head.

She tossed the barrel towards the group so that it landed before their feet and slowly began to move forward.

"She said she's a teacher. Ha!" With that one statement all the Ara High students began to laugh, finding the situation amusing.

Watanabe gave a brief chuckle, though it stopped a,most immediately. "Get lost!" He snarled, kicking the barrel in a fit of rage.

"Sawada." Yamaguchi-sensei began, ignoring the teens in favor of listing of her students name. "Minami. Go!"The two struggled to get up, using their arms as leverage to push themselves up. "Hurry up and get out of here!"

"Stop your blabbing!" Watanabe hissed loudly.

"Urusai!" The woman snapped boldly, silencing the teen. "I'm really pissed off right now."

From his place near the gate, Ryuuiji shifted from foot to foot. Prepared to run in if things went wrong.

After getting a nod from his leader one of the Ara students paced forward. His footsteps were quick, "You teacher, back off!" Here he reached for the collar of her jacket, and gripped it tight.

Yamaguchi-sensei, who had seen the move coming, grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Twisting the appendage caused the teen to let go, and she tossed him aside easily. Her pace grew quicker as she approached the boys from Ara High.

One by one they charged at the woman, only to be taken down with either a fist to the stomach, which brought them to their knees. Or a kick to the side, which sent them sprawling on the ground.

"That's a dangerous toy for a kid." She muttered, not looking at the teen who was about ready to pick up a metal pole in order to bring her down. The teen immediately stopped in his tracks, wondering how she'd read his movements when he himself had almost done it unconsciously.

The few that stood behind Watanabe gulped audibly, retreating backwards little by little. "Are you gonna fight?" Watanabe questioned, slight fear in his eyes as she came to a halt before him.

"I'll do anything to protect my students!" She declared resolutely. All eyes widened at the declaration. "You guys ready?" She stepped closer, her eyes even harder than before. The teens, remembering her conviction as well as her fighting capabilities, scattered. The ones sprawled on their stomach, hauled themselves up and followed after their companions.

The woman turned to her students, with a sigh.

Shin who had finally managed to sit up couldn't look her in the eye. With his face bruised he shifted his eyes.

Footsteps approached the group, slow and steady. "Maa~, they beat you guys up real good, ne?" Ryuuiji teased, kneeling before the two and inspecting the damages done to them.

After hauling the two beaten up teens to a grassy heal the woman and the lanky teen proceeded to ted to their wounds.

"I'm gonna start bringing a first aid kit." Ryuuiji murmured to himself as he took care of Shin's bruises. He had refused any help from Yamaguchi-sensei, and although he relented for Ryuuiji that did not come without said teen having to pull out his secret weapon; The Puppy Dog Pout. It also didn't help that the red head had not done his hair that morning and it lay on his head in a curly mess, which made him resemble a puppy even more in the slightly bruised youth's eyes. "It seems like everywhere we go one of us always ends up with a bruise~."

"So you knew." Yamaguchi-sensei began, dabbing the cloth with a bit of alcohol. "That Minami's girlfriend was dating two guys at once. That's why you two were fighting?"

"So what?" Shin shrugged dismissively, causing Ryuuiji to hiss at him to keep still.

The woman turned to look at Shin closely, her brown orbs probing. "You are a good guy after all." She smiled softly, then fixed her eyes on Minami's wounds.

"Yankumi!" Familiar voices called fin the distance. "Shin!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to see Uchi, Noda, and Kuma, decked in what appeared to be football gear. Helmets in their hands, mops and brooms brandished as weapons.

"You guys." Yamaguchi-sensei gaped, standing up.

The boys watched, Ryuuiji with a smile, Shin with a blank face and fond eyes, and Minami with a pained smile. The group of teens continued sprinting towards the recovering bunch, though Uchi stumbled and was sent rolling down the hill.

Kuma and Noda paused, helped the blond up and made their way to their teacher and friend's side.

Uchi came to a stop where both Ryuuiji and Shin sat, trying to catch his breath. "**Anataha, Yankumi baka da***." He snapped, as the other two came to a stop beside him.

"Did you think you could take them all by yourself?" Noda panted, leaning heavily on Kuma.

"**Actually***~," Ryuuiji sang, standing up, "Yamaguchi-sensei didn't have to do anything! By the time we arrived, Shin and Minami had taken care of most of them. The rest scattered like cockroaches when I burst through the gate."

"You guys..." The woman trailed off, trying to find words, "are too late!"

"Urusai!" Kuma barked, after he had processed the story. "Shin. Isn't this bad? Since you're suspended?"

"That doesn't matter." Shin brushed off easily.

"**Bakayaro***!" Minami exhaled with some difficulty. Slowly he sat up, leaning heavily on his elbow. "What if you get expelled?"

Without giving an answer the dual color haired teen, flopping backwards focusing on the sky above him.

"Don't worry. I won't let it happen." Yamaguchi-sensei testified. "I'll protect you guys no matter what. I'm...you're teacher, you know."

* * *

><p>"What on earth happened?" Head Teacher boomed, his wide eyes focused on Yamaguchi-sensei who stood before him. "Sawada disappears without writing his apology letter, Shiraga leaves before he's allowed to be dismissed, and you leave your class unsupervised!"<p>

"That's..." Yamaguchi-sensei started, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. "Actually, Sawada had a sudden stomachache. Shiraga too."

"Stomachache?"

"Ano, Head Teacher. I told you that I had recommended that they go to the hospital. I think it might be a bug going around." Kawashima-sensei played along, her face carefully forming into a mask of concern for the man. "Don't you remember?"

"Hai." Then Head Teacher stood up, leaning forward to inspect the math teacher. "Yamaguchi-sensei. So then, I assume Sawada wrote his apology letter, right?"

"That's..."

"That's what?"

In the ensuing silence the door to the faculty office slid open to reveal one Sawada Shin. He approached the desk that Head Teacher sat at, ignoring the man's uttered words of, "He's come himself."

"If you can't answer, I'll just ask him. Is that alright?" He pointed towards the teen when the boy was close enough, projecting his voice. "Sawada, have you written your apology letter?"

Shin, instead of answering, threw a packet on his desk, silencing the pessimistic man.

"My, you've written a lot, haven't you?"

Shin gave him a brief smirk, and then he left the office without a word.

With a grin on her face and a pep in her step Yamaguchi-sensei strutted towards her classroom. "**Yosh***!" She paused to give a soft, enthusiastic cheer. She entered her classroom with no hesitation, stopping at the podium. "Ohayou."

The class silenced, and so she decided to repeat herself, this time her voice louder. "Ohayou!"

"Ossu." Uchi greeted with a roll of his eyes and a tweak of his wrist.

"Ohayou." Minami acknowledged, attempting to wave his hand, but hissing instead.

"Morning." Noda sighed, his English accented.

"Ossu." Kuma addressed, giving a messy one fingered salute.

"**Oha***~." Ryuuiji waved, winking saucily at the woman with a wide grin.

She smiled, ecstatic that she was finally getting somewhere with the group. Though her eyes rested on Sawada last. The teen met her eyes, from where she stood she could see a glimmer of acceptance in those brown orbs of his, and that made her smile widen. "Well then, let's start class."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well...that was longer than I expected for it to be. This chapter has more definitions than usual...

**Daijoubu desu ka*- **Means 'Are you okay?'

**Ittai*- **Means 'Ouch' or 'Ow'.

****Wakarimasu*- ****Means 'I understand'.

**Arigatou gozaimasu*- **Means 'Thank you very much'.

**Anatano shigoto ni kanshasu ru*- **Means'Thank you for your work'.

**Wakatta*- **Means 'Got it?'

**He...does it to protect us*- **No real meaning to this other than Ryuuiji's own reasoning behind Shin's behaviour.

**Yamete*- **Means 'Stop!'

**Moshi moshi*- **Means 'Hello'. Though this is a greeting usually used when answering the phone.

**Anataha, Yankumi baka da*- **Means 'You're an idiot, Yankumi'.

**Actually*- **He witnessed the fight, therefore he knows what actually happened. The others, don't. It'd be rather awkward having to explain that you're teacher saved you ass, wouldn't it?

**Bakayaro*- **Mean 'You idiot!'

**Yosh*- **Means 'Alright!'

**Oha*-** Slang, a short hand version of 'Ohayou gozaimasu,' which means 'Good morning'.

Review please~.


	6. Of Plans and Mishaps

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of Gokusen, that right belongs to one Morimoto Kozueko. Though I do own Shiraga Ryuuiji and any other character not recognized in this fandom.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that just in this neighborhood?" Fujiyama-sensei questioned, as she read the headline on the newspaper. It read; 'Shirokin Serial Purse-Snatcher, Male culprit is student?'<p>

"The suspect appears to be a male student." Kawashima-sensei commented, reading the information out loud. "Ah, so that's it."

"If the suspect turns out to be one of our student it would be the biggest disgrace in school history." Head Teacher frowned, sitting across from Detective Shinohara.

"Head Teacher!" Yamaguchi-sensei snapped, from her position at her desk. She sprung out of her seat, moving so that she stood where she could be seen by both the disciplinarian as well as the detective. "Why do you suspect our students right away?"

"Although the suspect appeared to be a student, it doesn't mean he's from this school." Shinohara reasoned. "All schools are under suspicion right now."

"Isn't that right, Head Teacher?" Yamaguchi-sensei smirked, swiveling around to look at the stern looking man.

"If there is a suspicious class there's only one that comes to mind." Iwamoto-sensei commented, with a nod of his head.

There were murmurs of agreement all around, even Yamaguchi-sensei had to agree. Though when all eyes turned to her she paused, looking up and turning to look at the group incredulously.

"Huh?" She blinked, "My class?"

* * *

><p>"What's up for today?" Minami asked the three before him, turning just as Shin strolled through into the class.<p>

"'Sup?" The dual hair colored teen greeted, with a wave and a nod.

"Good...morning." Noda responded, slightly confused as he watched the 'leader' make his way to the back of the classroom where he plopped down in his usual seat. He tilted his head back, noting that Uchi stood away from the group, up on the balcony leading towards the back entrance.

"He's here early, how strange." Kuma murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. "Do you think there's going to be a natural disaster today?"

"Or that the world could be coming to an end~?" Ryuuiji sang, nudging Minami who was still gaping after Shin.

"Don't talk like that." Noda dismissed easily with a wave of his hand.

Ryuuiji chuckled softly, before pulling out his phone, that had begun to ring, and flipping it open without looking to see who it was. He pressed the receiver end to his ear and moved to the entrance where it was quieter. "I'll be right back." He told his companions, noting the looks he received from them after he'd given the caller a soft greeting.

The group of three blinked after the bouncy teen, wondering what that was all about. "I wonder who's calling him..." Minami asked curiously.

"It could be his job." Kuma answered with a shrug, moving to sit in front of Shin.

"Or a girlfriend~." Minami whistled, a sly grin on his lips.

"Or his mom..." Noda intoned.

"Iie, Ryuu doesn't seem like a momma's boy. Besides, he hardly ever talks about his parents." Minami waved the comment off, banishing the idea easily, as Ryuuiji re-entered the classroom flipping the device in his hand closed.

"What're you guys talking about?" Ryuuiji questioned, slipping into the seat beside Shin, who remained silent throughout the conversation.

"They're trying to figure out who was calling you." Shin informed, head cradled in his hand as he observed his friends with a small, hidden smile.

"Was it a girlfriend?" Minami questioned eagerly, twisting around in his seat to look at the red head.

"No?" Ryuuiji blinked, tilting his head to the side. "I...don't have one."

"Well...who was it?" Kuma queried.

"Oh, it was a neighbor of mine. She was calling to ask me a few questions about the neighborhood. She just move in." The juvenile replied with a shrug.

"An older woman?" Kuma grinned, leaning forward to punch the smaller teen in the shoulder.

"Eh? What're you talking about?" Ryuuiji inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no need to be so shy." Noda tried to soothe, "**Older woman are after all, the best***."

* * *

><p>"It's that class 3-D again."<p>

"Oyama-sensei, one sec..." The brown haired woman began, turning to the science teacher.

"Any suspicious students in mind?" Kashiwagi asked, standing up after he'd heard the comment.

"Iie! It has nothing to do with my class." Yamaguchi-sensei denied quickly, hands held out in front of her form. "Ne, Fujiyama-sensei?"

"It's not that easy to cover your behind." The taller woman answered cutely, tilting her head to the side with a bright smile.

With a frown, the brown haired woman turned to the Social Studies teacher. "Ando-sensei?"

"Ah..." The man blinked. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a connection."

The small smile that had been on the Math teacher's face instantly dropped, she turned to the four men seated at the table. "How can you teachers suspect them when there is no evidence? Teachers should believe in their students!"

"Believe in them?" Head Teacher repeated with a slight scoff. "We've been betrayed numerous times."

"Exactly!" Washio-sensei agreed instantly, with a nod of his head.

"Anyhow..." Shinohara piped up, noting the stare Yamaguchi-sensei threw the older man's way. He stood up, turning to look at the group congregated behind the woman, "please contact us if there's any new information. The suspect is targeting women and senior citizens as his victims."

"That is absolutely despicable.." Head Teacher exclaimed, standing abruptly.

"Head Teacher." Washio-sensei addressed the man, standing as well. "For sound management, we should bolster our surveillance system."

"We cannot allow any more people to become victims." Kashiwagi told the group. "Please assist us in our effort to apprehend the criminal."

* * *

><p>"Is it a secret relationship? Is that why you aren't telling us anything?" Minami tried to pry, though the rest had given up on getting any information out of the lanky teen minutes before.<p>

Ryuuiji grinned, amused by the playboy's seemingly endless inquiries. "What're you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend, I'm single."

"Well then, who was that on the phone?" Minami tried to wheedle out of his friend.

"I told you. It was my neighbor." The redhead repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"How old is she?"

"Eh? She's twenty-five." Ryuuiji answered hesitantly. "She's also married..."

"Ohayou!" A familiar, cheery voice greeted from the front of the classroom. All eyes moved to the entrance, where Yamaguchi-sensei had just strode in. The smile dropped off of her face immediately after a balloon full of powder dropped on her head. Her hair was covered in the white substance, along with half of her face, and her glasses.

The class, except Shin, erupted into laughter at the sight of her. "How sad!"

"She never saw it coming!"

"Baka~!" They began to chant, clapping their hands together. "Baka! Baka! Baka~!"

The woman stepped forward, her lips set into a harsh line. In one fluid motion she yanked the glasses off of her face, and opened her mouth to bark out, "Quit it!" All noise came to an abrupt halt, though the woman took no notice instead continuing her rant, "All of you sit up straight right now!"

* * *

><p>"This sucks!" Minami huffed angrily, a pot on his lips from his position atop the desk. "It really pisses me off! Even that friendly stationery shop lady looked at me like a criminal."<p>

"And that Ando guy." Kuma piped up, chewing noisily. "When I passed by him in the hall he ran to the other side. It pissed me off too!"

"Let's do a number on him during class." Noda murmured, eyes fixated on his computer. "Don't you agree, Uchi?"

"Maa, maa." Ryuuiji grunted, voice slightly muffled by the lollipop in his mouth. He was sprawled in his chair, legs spread out before him and focused intently on his phone. "There's no need to do anything rash."

"Hm?" Uchi blinked, only just realizing that he'd been addressed, and giving Noda's question a delayed response. "Un."

"Big boobs! Damn!" Noda trilled as though he had just hit the jackpot.

"Awesome!" Minami exclaimed, rushing over to look at the screen.

"I found some good shit this time!"

"What's wrong?" Shin asked Uchi, leaning on the red head's desk.

"You've been acting pretty weird lately Uchi." Ryuuiji added softly, his hazel orb shining with worry.

"...betsuni." Was the blonde's reply, though the other two noticed the slight hesitation. He stood after a moment of silence, turning to address the other three boys. "I'll skip this afternoon. Gotta jet."

"Eh? Are you leaving?" Noda asked, blinking as the other blond made a move to leave.

"Oi, Uchi!" Kuma called after him.

"He's been acting strange lately." Minami commented, his eyes trailing back towards the group. Both Noda and Kuma looked a bit put out, Shin was as stotic as ever, and Ryuuiji looked after their companion thoughtfully with his chin cupped in his hand.

The red head sighed before standing up as well. "When Yamaguchi-sensei comes back tell her I had to go in early, would ya?" He told the three, taking the same path the charismatic blond had taken. He turned to salute the group at the class' entrance, giving them his signature grin and wink combination. "Ja~."

"Ryuu-kun too? Man, what's up with everyone today?"

Once out of the classroom he took the path he knew Uchi would've taken, hoping to catch up to him before he disappeared from the school grounds. At the entrance of the school he came upon the blond who had hesitating just before the gates of Shirokin. "Uchi!" He called, causing the taller teen to jolt and turn to where he stood.

"Nani?" Uchi snapped softly, as the redhead came to a stop before him.

Ryuuiji grinned, not at all bothered by the irritation in those brown orbs focused on him. "Let's go get something to eat! It'll be on me, I just got paid yesterday~."

Uchi blinked at the lanky boy, "Eh?"

The smile immediately slipped off of the smaller delinquents face, he sighed forcefully and then latched onto the blonde's wrist. "C'mon."

* * *

><p>"So really, what's up?" Ryuuiji asked gently, looking up at the other as he munched on Tenmusu flavored Onigiri.<p>

Uchi remained silent not really knowing where to start. "Ano..." He came to a halt his mind still working on an excuse,though his ears perked at the sound of a soft whimper. He turned, his eyes low, looking for where the sound had come from. In a brown box sat a brown, white, and black Akita Inu puppy that was at least a month old. "Oi." He called out to Ryuuiji, who had kept walking, still waiting for an answer that was most likely never going to come.

"Ah..." The red head blinked, turning back to where the other stood, his hazel orb followed his stare and a small frown formed on his lips. "What's a puppy doing out here all by itself?"

Uchi sighed, then shook his head knowing there was nothing he could do about the situation. "Ikuzo." He called out to his friend, then he continued walking. Ryuuiji stayed still, tilting his head as the puppy hopped out of the cardboard box and trailing after his companion.

"Ne, Uchi."

The blond turned his head, releasing a sigh when his eyes alighted on what Ryuuiji was focused on. "Don't follow me." He ordered, though he was ignored. The puppy moved past Ryuuiji, and began pawing at Uchi's leg.

"Pick him up."

"Eh?" Uchi blinked at the slender teen, wondering what was going through his head at the moment. "Hell no! He'll only get attached."

"Don't worry." Ryuuiji assured the blonde, moving forward to pick the brown cardboard box up. "I've got an idea. Now pick him up."

* * *

><p>Yamaguchi-sensei entered the restaurant hesitantly, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was ahead of her.<p>

"**Irasshai***!" The woman she knew to be Uchiyama Sayuri greeted, a radiant smile upon her lips. She turned towards the counter calling out, "Table for one?"

Gomen, demo..." Yamaguchi-sensei began as the older woman approached her. "I'm not a customer. I am Uchiyama's homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko."

The pleasant smile immediately dropped from her face at the mention of her son's name. "Oh, gomen." She began to apologize, bowing and then straightening. "What has my son done this time?" She asked, though she only showed remorse for her son's unknown actions.

"Eh?" The brunette blinked, confused. "Oh iie, ano..."

"Gomen nasai, gomen. He must be causing you so much trouble." Sayuri went on to say, bowing once again. "Arigatou, for coming all the way out here personally."

Yamaguchi-sensei blinked, not at all used to such formalities. Gently she asked the woman if they could talk somewhere with more privacy, and the two women made their way outside.

"Last month I was sick and missed work." The middle aged woman explained. "So I asked my boss for an advance, demo he said no. I...want him to be able to graduate. Onegaishimasu*, could you wait just a little bit longer? I will pay the tuition at the end of the month. **Onegaishimasu***." She bowed.

"**Wakarimashita***." Yamaguchi-sensei nodded. "Please don't trouble yourself about it."

"Uchiyama!" Sayuri's boss called from the doorway where he had been watching the two women converse. Both of their heads snapped to where the man stood with his hands cupped over his mouth to project his voice. "Customers are waiting."

"Hai!" The woman nodded, waving to signal that she was on her way. "I'm coming right now." With that she turned to bow to her son's teacher once again. "Sorry to bother you." She took off running in the direction of the shop's entrance, though tuned back to the younger woman when she remembered something. "Oh sensei, if my son does anything bad...don't hesitate to punish him."

"Eh?"

"Even though my son is stupid, he's not a bad kid." Sayuri went on to say, a fond smile adorning her lips. "He can tell right from wrong."

"Don't worry." Yamaguchi-sensei nodded, a bright smile settling on her own lips. "Just leave Uchiyama to me. I'll take care of him."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The other woman bowed again, this one deeper than the others. She bowed a few more times, before turning and scurrying back to work.

* * *

><p>"Many people take having both parents for-granted." Yamaguchi-sensei began, her head tilted to the side, and eyes glazed. "They just don't appreciate it. Minoru." Here she presented her bowl, waiting for it to be refilled with rice.<p>

"Hai." Minoru nodded, and proceeded to fill the small bowl.

"Nowadays, many kids just don't respect their parents." Wakamatus Hiro informed the group, his voice gruff.

"But there's a growing number of parents who don't love their children, also." Kuroda Ryuuichirou added, taking a sip of his tea.

"On one hand, there are parents who abandon their children. On the other...there are parents that struggle so hard for their children. Both of my parents died when I was seven years old, demo they have left me with wonderful memories." The brunette murmured, hand on her chest.

"Ojou, here you go." Minoru presented her with the rice bowl which was now full.

""Arigatou."

"Uchiyama's mother works so hard day and night for her son but he's just a troublesome brat." Yamaguchi-sensei went on to tell the group.

"It must be very difficult for Ojou as a teacher." Tetsu commented.

"That's right." Wakamatsu agreed readily, "recently, Minoru you have faced her wrath."

"That's so. Ojou has been in a bad mood lately." Minoru nodded absently, focused on refilling the second-in-commands rice bowl.

The mood at the table instantly dropped, each of the members noting the female's narrowed gaze and clenched jaw.

"Minoru!" Sugawara Makoto snapped instantly, as Tetsu slapped the bigger man along the side of his head.

"Forgive me!"

"You should be more sensitive to Ojou's position." Wakamatsu spoke sharply, ready to defend the brunette at a moment's notice.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou!" Kawashima-sensei greeted, as she fell into step beside the glasses wearing woman.<p>

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Yamaguchi-sensei nodded in response.

"Last night was another mugging." Kawashima-sensei informed the woman as they came closer to the school's entrance.

"Right." Her brown eyes, which had been so focused on the ground, took notice of the signs posted up along the school's gates.

* * *

><p>"It sure looks like that Uchiyama kid from 3-D." stated, eyes focused intently on the poster he held in his hands. He, like the rest of the teachers eyed the poster critically, ready to point out any similarities between it and the 3-D teen.<p>

"The body type is similar, too. What do you think, Oyama-sensei?" Iwamoto-sensei murmured, with a decisive nod of his head.

"Looks the same alright." The science teacher agreed, hamster cage clutched tightly to his chest. "Ne, Ando-sensei?"

The usually nervous social studies teacher nodded. "Eh? Un, it really does."

"Isn't it better to question the suspect directly?" Fujiyama-sensei asked, head tilted to the side.

Minna-san, don't jump to conclusions by looking at his blonde hair." Yamaguchi-sensei told them, finally having had enough of the accusations.

"Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Nani desu ka?" The tracksuit clad woman snapped, turning to eye the person who'd just addressed her.

"Would you please bring Uchiyama to come see me later?" Head Teacher questioned, though with the way he was gazing at her she knew it to be an order.

* * *

><p>"Uchi didn't show up today." Kuma murmured disappointedly.<p>

"He's probably worried about those signs." Minami told the group from his position atop a desk in the back of the classroom.

Noda nodded from his seat ahead of the other two, having seen the posters earlier. "There are signs everywhere."

"Oi, let's go find the really thief to clear Uchi's name!" Kuma suggested, smiling hopefully at the suggestion.

"How would we do that?" Minami asked, resting a hand on the larger boys shaved head.

"Ano...shirimasen." Kuma shrugged, not really knowing where he was going with that idea. He paused only for a minute, then hit the desk with his fisted hand as if struck with inspiration. "Let's have a stakeout!"

"Baka." Noda hissed. "We could never catch him. Ne, Shin?"

"It may be a good way to kill time." The dual haired teen told the group, turning his head to the left, though not meeting their eyes.

"What's this?" Minami gaped, eyes widening as much as the other two. He stood, along with the others, moving closer to the leader. "Doesn't sound like you."

"What's wrong with you?" Noda teased, sticking his tongue out of his grinning mouth.

"All the muggings happened at about the same time and place." Shin informed the group, his brown eyes serious. "If we can catch the thief before the cops get to him...it'll be kinda cool."

"Yeah, that'd be..." Noda began, semi-confused.

"Cool, wouldn't it?" Minami finished with quickly, ready to agree.

Kuma, who was busy looking at the ceiling as though it held all the answers, smiled dreamily. "Un, it would be."

"It's wonderful!" Yamaguchi-sensei commented, suddenly behind the group of four.

The group nodded their assent, though after noticing her presence they swung around to face her with wide eyes. "Yankumi!" Kuma snapped loudly, surprise evident in his tone.

"What are you doing here?" Noda barked, jumping up from his seat and coming to a halt inches before the woman.

"I heard everything you said." Yamaguchi-sensei told the group, nodding her head to show her approval. "This is such a wonderful plan! I feel so moved right now." Here she snatched her glasses off her face, eyes focused on something only she could see. "This touching scene has been what I have always longed for!Since you have already made up your minds I will do anything that I can to help you. Yosh. Let's catch the real thief, everyone. Oh!"

When she was met with silence, she turned to the group who could only stare at her enthusiasm with blank orbs. "C'mon, you guys! Oh!"

Shin turned his eyes away from the scene, as the others followed the woman's example with little enthusiasm. "Oh..." Noda raising his sneaker clad foot into the air, while the other two pumped their fists almost reluctantly.

"That's too soft!" Yamaguchi-sensei waved it off. "Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Sawada! Oh!"

Shin stood up, "Baka ja ne." With those brief words the teen was gone, waltzing out of the door just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Kawaii~." Two child-like voices rang out through the foliage.<p>

Uchi, who had been busy petting the small Akita Inu puppy, jolted. His head snapped towards the direction of where the voice had come from. He relaxed when he found it only to be two young, grade school girls.

When they received no response, the one with the braided pigtails stepped forward. "Ano...can we see your puppy?"

Uchi turned his attention back to the puppy, setting the piece of bread he'd been holding next to its water. "Go ahead."

"Hontou?" The girls chorused giddily, rushing forward. They kneeled just beside the blonde teen, "Isn't it cute?"

The puppy yipped happily, stumbling over to the two girls, looking for more affection.

Suddenly Uchi's phone rang, startling not only him, but the others as well. "Gomen." He apologized softly, standing from his crouched position. He moved past the three, pressing the talk button and pressing the device to his ear. "Moshi moshi."

"Uchi-kun!" A familiar greeted cheerfully from the other end, "moshi moshi."

"Ryuu-kun...? How'd you get my number?" Uchi questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"I have my ways." Ryuuiji replied, his tone surprisingly ominous. "Anyway, I got some things for the puppy. I'll give 'em to you at school, ne?"

"I'm not going." Uchi told the redhead moodily.

"Nani? Naze desu ka?" Ryuuiji barked loudly, causing the blonde to pull the phone away from his ear with a grimace. "Uchi, what the hell?"

"Look, things are getting messy!" Uchi snapped angrily after having put the phone back to his ears. "Those damned teachers...they're accusing me of being the Shirokin Thief."

"Nani?" Ryuuiji murmured, his tone softening. "Uchi...gomen, I didn't know"

"Tch." Uchi scoffed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Daijoubu desu. I'm just...gonna lay low until this all blows over."

"A ii des ne." Ryuuiji relented, and Uchi could practically hear the redhead pouting. "I guess I'll just drop by the spot before I head off to work, ne?"

Uchi sighed in relief, thankfully that his friend hadn't pressed the issue anymore than it needed to be, "Un."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Damn...wow, this is beyond late. I gotta get back on my A-game. Sorry guys, this is not only procrastination at work, but the fact that being a Senior is tough shit. I'll try to get the next chapter out on time, I'm not making promises though.

**Older woman are after all, the best*- **If you've seen the Drama version, you'll know exactly why I had Noda-kun say these words.

**Irasshai*- **This means 'Welcome'. I's usually said by waitresses, and waiters who work for restaurants.

**Onegaishimasu*- **Extremely polite way of saying 'Please'.

**Wakarimashita*- **"I understand'.

Thanks for reading and whatnot. Leave a review.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I haven't updated this story in like...a year or so. Last year was a particularly bad year for me, if only because of the family drama going on in my life. I'v only just gotten over it. I looked over this story several times and I can honestly say that I am disappointed with myself. I feel like this character isn't at all believable, and while I do love Ryuuiji to bits, he isn't right for this story at all. Perhaps another on, at another time.

So, on that note, this story is being terminate. I won't continue it because I see it going nowhere. Instead, I've been typing up, editing, and what not another Gokusen story. This one will also be based on the drama, but with a different character, with a completely different, warped attitude. I've been working on it for a while now, and am not sure when I plan on putting it up, hopefully soon though. It's called, **Lost and Found**. It will have two sequels or at least I'm hoping it will. I have ideas written down for them already, but we'll see where it goes.

I plan on responding to the readers review in the chapters, if i get any. If not then...oh well.

On that not, ja ne~.


End file.
